


Ties That Bind

by AideStar



Series: Linked Universe Fics [29]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Dark Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Guilt, Headaches & Migraines, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Making Up, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Redemption, Shapeshifting, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, Work In Progress, adding an archive warning to be safe!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: “This,” Shadow pulled out the mirror, waving it around for emphasis a foot from Vio’s face. “Doesn’twork.I got about a hundred feet from those Goddess-forsaken ruins when I started feeling like shit, but when I tried to go back in the mirror--” Shadow waved his hands more, sharp teeth bared. “Nothing! I’m stuck here!”“That shouldn’t be the case--” Vio began, the pain in his skull lessening enough to let him think. And as soon as he did, the pieces snapped into place, creating a grim picture of his error clear in his mind. “Oh, shit.”“What? What is it?” Shadow scrambled forward, latching slightly sharp fingers onto Vio’s shoulders. “What did you do to me?”“It’s actually ‘what did I do to us’, I’m afraid."---Vio manages to bring Shadow back to the light world, but a small mistake leads to a terrible fate for more than just the two of them... or, an opportunity to strengthen the ties that bind.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Green Link & Vio Link, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shadow Link & Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Linked Universe Fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937
Comments: 218
Kudos: 206
Collections: Linked Universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! It's finally here: the vidow slow burn fic I've been struggling to write for soooo many months! XD Taking a slightly different but MUCH more fun form compared to its first few iterations, thanks to Train's amazing influence and ideas. I'm so excited to bring this FSA and LU crossover fic to you all while I'm in the process of writing it! As such, tags will be added as I update (including the LU tag, since they don't arrive yet), and there may be retroactive edits made (I'll make a note of it in the next updates if changes are made). I just wanted to start getting one of my in progress longfics out there, so here we go! Just know that since this is in progress, I'm not sure what tags will be added down the line--so please keep an eye on them with each update! As far as ships, you all know I'm an RGB and Rainbow fan. I'm not sure which ones will end up in the final fic, but I wanted to give a heads up in case those don't float your boat.
> 
> If you enjoy the fic, please leave a comment or kudos!! You can also yell at me on [tumblr](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/), where I post snippets and art between fic updates! Thanks for all your support!!

Vio had been waiting for this night for months. Sneaking around was frankly exhausting, even if the long, sleepless nights and stomach-twisting lies were worth it in the end. He certainly hoped it would all be worth it; he didn’t know how much longer he could take Green’s concerned looks and Red’s hovering and Blue’s gentler attitude before he began to squirm. Vio hated worrying his friends, almost as much as he hated lying to them. It had been years since their last adventure, the bad blood between them had been washed clean, and yet Vio felt very much like a traitor again with every step he took down the winding, moonlit path.

It was a frostbitten and clear night, the sky alight with a million stars twinkling brightly this far from Castle Town. Vio tugged at the sword strap slung around his chest, its weight uncomfortably heavy with the knowledge he’d snuck away in the night with it. His breaths came in gentle puffs of air, quickly swept away by the winds that grew with every pace. Vio hadn’t come out here in so long--none of them had, the ruins just a source of sour memories and long lost friends. For the year after their battle here, Vio had spent countless days searching the ruins for shards of dark glass, amassing a small pile of them before Green and Zelda decided enough was enough and put his futile efforts to an end.

He’d been able to keep one shard, about the size of his palm. Even after three years, Vio kept it on him constantly.

He stepped through the treeline at the end of the path and sucked in a deep breath, holding it tight as the sight of the toppled Palace of Winds sprawled before him. Vio’s heart hammered, but not from the memories this place unearthed. His hand found the shard in his pocket and gripped it hard, wincing when his palm slid over its sharp edge. The pain refocused him and Vio sighed, straightening his spine and casting his doubt, worry, fear aside. He continued towards the maze of fallen rock and debris, clambering over slabs the size of houses and dispatching a few Keese who’d decided to make a home here. Of course the bat-like creatures would be attracted to Vaati’s former tramping ground--the thought made Vio snort. Vaati, reduced to a tiny, miniscule bat, the way Shadow had described him to be in private moments with a playful, toothy grin on his face.

Vio’s heart thumped in his chest, holding Shadow’s smile in his mind’s eye as he finally found a secluded area hidden within the rubble. He reached into his other pocket with a shaking hand, frowning as he tried to regain control of himself. He was just cold, nothing more. The tiny piece of paper he retrieved was worn and stained with tea from a night of studying several months ago. Vio unfurled the note and scanned over Zelda’s neat, flowing handwriting, as if he didn’t have the entire thing memorized by now. He knew what he had to do, the incantation he had to cast. He’d practiced his magic for years, secretly building upon his reserves for this very purpose, for this very night when the shadows prevailed over the light. The Winter Solstice was three days long, his friends were long asleep back home, and tomorrow night was Yule…

He’d been waiting a long time to give this gift.

“You know exactly what you’re doing,” Vio murmured to himself, unsure if the words eased any of the anxiety coiling inside.

He pulled out some chalk and set to work, kicking stones to the side to clear a five foot area for the ritual. The chalk slid easily over the stone beneath him, Vio’s circles perfect as he’d practiced for them to be. His runes were sharp, precise, not one error in their design. Zelda’s note fluttered in the breeze, held tight in one hand as his eyes glanced back and forth methodically. When he stepped back to check, his work matched the reference Zelda had drawn for him exactly.

Vio took a steadying breath, craning his neck to check the position of the moon. It inched towards its apex in the sky, casting the world below in an ethereal light. Dreamlike, though Vio would be distraught if this turned out to be one. He’d been waiting for this night for far too long.

It was mainly about settling a score, Vio had reasoned with himself time and time again. He repeated the mantra as he evened out his breathing, focusing on the incantation he would soon have to cast. This was the least he could do for Shadow, after he sacrificed himself so selflessly for all of them. Vio’s chest constricted as he took out the mirror shard, peering into its depths but seeing nothing, as usual. He placed it gently in the smaller center circle.

Vio felt a debt to Shadow, and this was how he’d repay him. The others didn’t understand, calling Shadow’s final action atonement for what he’d done in life. _He wasn’t a good guy, Vi_ , Red had soothed once. _Just because he sacrificed himself, it doesn’t change what he did_. But they didn’t know Shadow like he had, they didn’t see that each conniving, ruthless plan was a call for help. Didn’t see the way he preened under praise, would do anything to please. Would fall for someone so quickly, and would still save their life even after they broke his heart. Vio grit his teeth, reaching in his bag and grasping the hand mirror he’d bought just for this. The handle and frame were gold, ornate, just as the Dark Mirror had been. Its glass reflected Vio’s pale face, the dark circles beneath his eyes and the unnatural spark of magic in his irises. He looked crazed, unwell. No wonder his friends were worried, no wonder Zelda had finally taken pity and agreed to help. This had been his one goal for three years--Vio wondered what he’d do with himself when he achieved it.

_If_ he achieved it, he thought with a grimace.

The hand mirror was placed in the second center circle, two chalk lines linking them together. Vio stepped back, taking one last glance at the paper before folding it and replacing it in his pocket. The moon was full, just minutes from its peak. It was time.

Vio took in a deep breath, cleared his mind, and recited the incantation by heart.

The words turned and twisted in his mouth, tasting electric, metallic, like the sizzle of a lightning storm honing in too close for comfort. His fingertips buzzed and he raised his arms, closed his eyes, ignored the tightening pain in his skull as he began to move his arms in time. His blood sang with magic, lighting up in his veins. Vio wondered if they were truly glowing, if he were to open his eyes and break trance long enough to see. But he remained focused, let the magic burn away any lingering nervousness as he felt it _working_. His ears rang and the breeze whipped past. His legs shook, but Vio stayed firm. His head pounded hard behind his eyes, he could feel his reserves sapping quickly, but he was _so close_ he couldn’t stop now. It would take weeks to regain this magic; weeks he didn’t have if he wanted to bring Shadow back this year. And he wasn’t going to wait another second to right this wrong.

Vio gasped out the last words, torn from his lips as his chest constricted in on itself, as the very last of his magic dried up. His knees gave out and his eyes snapped open, catching himself on sweaty palms and scraping them across the scorched stone. His eyes took long moments to refocus, taking in the dark burns where the chalk had once been, seeing the aftermath of his spell in the newly fused mirrors. Vio shakily got to his feet, swaying slightly and shivering in the frigid breeze. The hand mirror’s glass was stained a dark black, just as the shard had been, and when Vio approached he could _feel_ that familiar energy radiating off its surface. It had worked, or at least, he had succeeded in creating a smaller Dark Mirror… whatever the consequences of that may be. Vio found himself a bit too worn out to care at the moment.

Then a hand burst from the mirror’s surface and Vio absolutely did _not_ shriek in a very undignified manner.

He stumbled back one step, frowning as arms cloaked in shadow pulled themselves free, followed by a head of messy hair and an all too familiar black tunic and tights. The moment his head was free a snorting, giggling laughter filled the clearing, Vio having to bite his lip to resist the urge to smile. When Shadow finally rose to his full height he was still hunched over, gripping his sides as his sharp teeth flashed in the moonlight and his ruby eyes crinkled with mirth. Something stirred in Vio’s chest at the sight--relief, fondness, or guilt he didn’t care to know, tamping whatever it was down to pick apart later in private.

“Your _face_ , oh Din!” Shadow wheezed, shaking long bangs from his eyes. “Funniest thing I’ve seen in years.”

“Yes, well,” Vio huffed, trying not to betray the tiredness that clung to his bones or the joy that sparked within at hearing Shadow’s voice. “It has been a while.”

“That it has,” Shadow sighed, and like that his shoulders fell, all traces of humor gone. Red eyes flashed, studied him sharply, suspicious, and Vio felt a pang of hurt at the mistrust within them. But of course, Shadow had been gone for three years, torn away from the life he should have had right after Vio stabbed him in the back. There was no reason for Shadow to like, to trust, or even to forgive him. “So what’s this then? Some kind of pity party?”

Vio winced at that, frowning deeper. “No, it is not. This is simply evening the score.”

Somehow, Shadow’s face contorted even further at that, scowling across the too-small space. “Of course it is. Why’d I even think it could be something else with you,” Shadow huffed, bending down fluidly to retrieve the mirror. “Well, thanks for bringing me back, I guess. Wanna tell me how this works so I can get out of your hair?”

Vio should’ve known it would go like this, but it still stung deep in his chest all the same. What had he expected though? Laughter and smiles and shared secrets by candlelight? Boyish fantasies from a much younger, foolish version of himself? For all he knew now, those lingering looks and physical affection were figments of his imagination, cooked up in that first year when he’d spent hours searching for something he could never have. Now that Shadow was back, Vio knew he still couldn’t have what his heart was beating double time for. Expecting a hug, even a touch… Logically, he knew his relationship with Shadow would be forever stained with the memory of his betrayal. And yet, seeing him alive and well after all these years made Vio ache to reach out and confirm Shadow was truly standing before him anyway.

“The mirror allows you to come and go from the light world as you please. It also binds you here, giving you resistance to the sun and all the abilities you had originally. You’re free to do as you please now…” Vio watched silently as Shadow ran his hands over the frame of the mirror, longing for something he knew he didn’t deserve to have. “No one to answer to or hold you down, just like you wanted.”

“You really outdid yourself with this one,” Shadow smirked, clipping the mirror to his belt smoothly. “Guess you can check this little project off your to do list then, and I’ll be on my way.”

He stretched his arms over his head, hat twisting like smoke and clothes utterly still despite the wind howling past. Not of this world, unnatural, and just as mysteriously alluring as he’d been that night in the woods all those years ago. Vio clamped down on his despairing thoughts, on his stupid, wistful nostalgia that would get him nowhere. That had already wasted three years of his life-- _no_ , not wasted, because Shadow was here now like he’d wanted.

Or, Shadow was here, but perhaps not in the way Vio had secretly hoped.

“Where do you think you’ll…” Vio began, only to snap his mouth shut when Shadow’s intense gaze met his. He swallowed thickly, getting a handle on his loose tongue. Just because he was tired, it didn’t mean he would allow himself to act so foolish, to think so illogically. He shook his head, offering a small smile. “Nevermind. Just, stay safe, alright?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t fuck up your precious mirror,” Shadow rolled his eyes. Vio ignored the anger that began to simmer within him. “Welp, see ya, Vi.”

Shadow gave a mock salute, and faded into the darkness, disappearing as quickly as he’d come. Vio waited a few breaths, watching the spot Shadow had just been, straining his ears to hear any indication that he remained. And then he sat heavily, taking deep, gulping breaths and balling his hands into fists to hide the way they shook.

Why did he suddenly care so much? Why did his chest ache and heart throb to hear Shadow didn’t want to be around him? He _knew_ that would be the case, he knew he didn’t deserve a second chance to make things right with the shade. After all he did, Shadow’s reaction was downright _civil_ compared to how he likely deserved to be greeted. There was no ‘ _Hey, traitor_ ’ or quips about breaking mirrors, backstabbing, anything of the sort. Even Blue had poked and prodded him about his betrayal for months until Red had snapped at him to back off. Vio knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness, a second chance at friendship, or even civility. So he needed to suck it up and be happy, because he just succeeded in the only goal he’d set out for tonight--bringing Shadow back.

Not back with _him_ , just… back. In general. Safe and alive and happy, hopefully.

Vio didn’t understand why he was feeling so conflicted about this.

He huffed and struggled to his feet, brushing dust and soot from his travelling clothes in hopes Blue wouldn’t notice when they did laundry later in the week. He’d been sneaking about for a while now, and he’d be damned if he let himself be caught now that he’d finally finished what he’d started. He couldn’t wait to return to their cozy house and collapse into bed without the weight of this guilt on his shoulders. Couldn’t wait to wake up at reasonable hours of the morning and join his friends for breakfast, enjoying their jokes and pranks and company, watching as their concern melted away. They never needed to know that Shadow was back, what with him going off to do who knows what. Vio certainly didn’t know, and he didn’t care. _Shouldn’t_ care. He knew the others wouldn’t understand anyway, even if he longed to talk with Red and figure out why his chest suddenly felt so hollow.

Vio began the trek home, legs weak and head pounding from the magic drain. It would take a few days to feel better, but he’d expected that. He’d overworked himself a few times before when practicing and it presented much like a cold--a few days of bedrest and he’d be right as rain. Perhaps that was why his mind kept wandering back to Shadow and why his emotions were doing funny things he didn’t have the energy to decipher. He was just tired, maybe bordering on running a fever. It was the magic drain playing with his head.

The further he walked from the ruins the worse his headache became, pounding at first before turning to piercing pain behind his eyes. His mind grew fuzzy with it, heart rate slowing as the last of his adrenaline sapped away. He stumbled forward, blinking and squinting as even the moonlight seared his retinas. His foot caught on a root and he tripped with a yelp, scraping his palms again and hissing as he folded in on himself. Now his clothes would truly have dirt on them, how was he going to explain that to Blue?

Vio tried to get up again, but each tiny movement sent flaring pain through his skull. It intensified by the second, making him dizzy, weak. It suddenly felt very different from magic drain or tiredness, and Vio only had the energy to panic for just a moment before that too was sapped away. He forced his eyes to open, staring down at his scraped palms, wiping away the dirt and dried blood. There was a thin cut along his left palm, stinging and beading with fresh blood as he stared. Then a wave of dizziness crashed over him and Vio crumpled, hanging on to consciousness by a thread as the world spun around him.

As suddenly as it started, everything came crashing to a halt as a thin popping sound came from down the path.

“What the _fuck_ was that!” Shadow’s rasping tone was far too loud in Vio’s ears, making him hiss and duck his head further. “Vio, you idiot! What did you do?”

“What…” Vio winced, slowly raising his head and peeling open his eyes.

Shadow sat a few feet away, grimacing more than glaring, ruby eyes watering in pain and hands buried in his hair. He looked nearly as shitty as Vio felt, hunched over and trembling slightly, forcing himself to look pissed even as fear sparked in his eyes. As the seconds dragged on, Vio’s head cleared enough to feel it too, to feel his heart rate spiking and his mind reeling and…

“This,” Shadow pulled out the mirror, waving it around for emphasis a foot from Vio’s face. “Doesn’t _work_. I got about a hundred feet from those Goddess-forsaken ruins when I started feeling like shit, but when I tried to go back in the mirror--” Shadow waved his hands more, sharp teeth bared. “Nothing! I’m stuck here!”

“That shouldn’t be the case--” Vio began, the pain in his skull lessening enough to let him think. And as soon as he did, the pieces snapped into place, creating a grim picture of his error clear in his mind. Vio’s eyes widened, flicking down to his palm once more, then back to Shadow and the mirror, but it was no use. No other possible explanation. “Oh, shit.”

“What? What is it?” Shadow scrambled forward, latching slightly sharp fingers onto Vio’s shoulders. “What did you do to me?”

“It’s actually ‘what did I do to _us_ ’, I’m afraid,” Vio groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as his headache flared. Shadow winced, and Vio’s last hope of being wrong fizzled. “I may have… accidentally bonded you to me, instead of the mirror.”

Shadow paled, expression freezing, eyes blowing wide. “What?!”

“Goddesses, what have I done...” Vio muttered as he ducked his head, running a hand through his hair. Shadow backed off, shuffling away, taking to pacing along the path the longer Vio stayed frozen in thought.

Logically, he knew what he had to do. Go to Zelda, explain he’d gotten a bit of blood on the mirror shard and accidentally bound Shadow to… himself. Rather than the mirror. Which did _seem_ to be functional, if Shadow was able to emerge from it and if the magic signature he’d felt was true. Zelda would definitely know for certain. And she was far more powerful than either of them, so she’d be able to fix whatever it was Vio had done. So logically, Vio knew what he had to do to fix this, and where to go next, and what to say to calm Shadow’s frantic pacing.

Emotionally, Vio was being run ragged.

He couldn’t decide whether to be angry and horrified with his own stupidity… or absolutely thrilled to have an excuse to spend some time with Shadow. It was so ridiculously selfish of him, and he knew he didn’t deserve a second chance, but if they really couldn’t get a couple hundred feet from each other for the foreseeable future, well then. Vio wanted to make the most of it, and try to earn Shadow’s trust again.

Though, he had to admit, this was a terrible way of starting that.

“Alright, I have a plan--”

“Oh great, well let’s hear it,” Shadow snapped, folding his arms tightly as his hat whipped behind him.

Vio sighed, slowly getting to his feet. “Just hear me out, okay? Zelda gave me the ritual instructions, she has access to dark magic books in the Castle library. I do not, but if we go to her and explain--”

“Explain _what_ , Vio? What exactly is causing me to feel sick when I’m not sharing your breathing room, huh?” Shadow seethed, and Vio bristled. “I don’t want to be around you, I don’t want to be stuck here!”

“Neither do I!” Vio shouted, heart racing and head aching and feeling like a liar. “This could be dangerous! I’d never do this to anyone, not intentionally, not as the most wicked form of torture. I didn’t want this either!”

Shadow froze, hat stiffening midair in a lightning bolt pattern as Vio breathed heavily through his teeth. Getting emotional took a lot out of him, expressing it even moreso, but the sudden outburst gave Shadow pause. Ruby eyes searched his face for a moment, narrowed, mouth twisted, but when Shadow finally looked away he let his shoulders fall with a sigh.

“Good to know,” Shadow mumbled, but his tone was more tired than bitter. “Guess we’re going to see the princess then.”

“I suppose we are…”

The breeze was gentler here, shifting in the leaves above their heads and stirring something in Vio’s chest as it caught in purple locks. Shadow’s nose wrinkled as his bangs got in his face, huffing as he shoved them messily to the side. He fixed Vio with a perturbed look, lips pulling up slightly even as he fought to remain aloof. Shadow always wore his heart on his sleeve, had always been so easy to read even with Vio’s lackluster emotional intelligence. He could recognize Shadow’s anger for what it was--fear, plain and simple. The shade rolled his eyes and looked away then, and Vio felt heat rise to his cheeks as he realized he’d been staring.

“I know, I’m breathtaking,” Shadow’s voice was thick with exaggeration and Vio fought not to smile. “But we better get moving if we wanna make it to the Castle before dawn.”

“Ah, right,” Vio shook his head to clear it, wincing at the spike of pain that followed.

He looked up at the moon, worrying his lip at its lowered position in the sky. They didn’t have much time before dawn, and Vio had a bad feeling they’d be arriving much too late for cover. He could only hope his friends wouldn’t notice his absence and go looking for him before they had the chance to get this mess undone.

\---

“Where the _hell_ is he?”

Blue’s shouting wasn’t the way Red had planned to wake up that morning, but all things considered it could be much worse. One time Red had woken up to an explosion, and _that_ was certainly not a fun way to start the day. Red blinked up at his ceiling, noticing the light filtering through his maroon curtains that flickered over the wall and lit up his messy room. He hoped Blue wouldn’t burst in; Red wasn’t looking forward to a lecture about tidiness so early in the morning.

Pounding down the hall made him sigh in relief as Blue woke up Green, the shouting muffled as he entered the room. As far as Red knew, this was just like any other day, and that meant someone was supposed to do rounds in the morning. And he was pretty sure it wasn’t him or Green, since they’d gone yesterday…

“No, he’s not anywhere! I swear, if he went and did something stupid again I’m gonna--”

“He’s probably at the library doing research, stop worrying,” Green replied easily, their voices drifting into the hall once more.

“I’m-- I’m not worried! I’m pissed!”

“Right, sure,” Green yawned. “Let’s just look one last time and then we can check in town. It’s not like Vio to run off without saying something.”

Blue huffed, and their voices faded as they left down the stairs.

Red sat up quickly, carefully padding across the floor and hopping between piles of clothes and arts supplies until he reached the door. He slowly peeked into the hall to make sure the coast was clear, then tiptoed down to Vio’s door, avoiding the squeaky spots in the floor. The door was slightly ajar, likely left that way when Blue had been searching, and Red quietly pushed it open enough for him to slide inside.

Vio’s room was dark, his blackout curtains pulled tight over the window. His desk was tidy for once, a new candle in its holder and his books stacked neatly on the bedside table. The bed was made. Vio’s bed was never made. Red worried his lip as he padded to the closet, pulling open the door to peer at the rows of tunics hung inside. There were several missing, and Vio’s travelling bag was gone with them. 

Red let out a long breath, spinning around as his heart leapt into his throat.

The Four Sword was missing from beside Vio’s nightstand.

This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vio and Shadow meet with Zelda, and Green begins a new quest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments omg! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, it's only going to get crazier from here! Check out the new tags: the fic is officially in LU territory now ;D
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, please leave a comment or kudos!! They make my day <3 You can also yell at me on [tumblr](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/), where I post snippets and art between fic updates!

“Hold still!”

“I’m _trying_ , but you’re not exactly light y’know!”

“Just--” Vio’s arms flailed as Shadow shifted and he quickly latched onto the side of the house for support. “Shadow, _please_ , you’re going to get us caught!”

Night still rested heavy over the outskirts of Castle Town, the inklings of dawn just beginning to paint the horizon. Vio had realized they wouldn’t be making it to the Castle before dawn, and in an effort to remain at least somewhat inconspicuous he’d pulled Shadow along to the house he shared with the others. Only after they’d arrived had Vio’s tired mind realized they’d need to find an alternate way to enter; being so close to dawn meant Blue would be sleeping light, and he was the last person Vio wanted to be caught by.

Entering through his bedroom window proved more of a challenge than he’d anticipated, unfortunately.

Shadow held his feet atop his shoulders, struggling to keep them balanced while Vio stretched his arms to reach the windowsill. Each time he came close to opening the latch, Shadow would stumble or shift, nearly sending Vio toppling to the ground. He’d be a lot more patient if his head wasn’t pounding, and Shadow’s constant muted grumbling wasn’t helping matters.

“I’ve almost got it, just a minute longer,” Vio whispered, Shadow making a noncommittal noise below him.

“Don’t worry, I’m getting quite the show from down here.”

Vio glared at the shade, shifting his foot to nudge his head in annoyance. Shadow gave a shit eating grin in return, waggling his eyebrows and making Vio blush with anger and embarrassment.

“I’m wearing pants, you know.”

“Oh, I know, I can see them.”

“You’re the worst,” Vio huffed, finally getting the latch undone and pushing the window panes inward. “Perfect, I’m in. Just give me a few minutes to pack and I’ll grab you a disguise.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Vio hoisted himself onto the ledge, scrambling over the sill and tumbling into the room. Shadow’s muffled laughter came from below and Vio sighed, stiffly getting to his feet and peering around his room. It was as tidy as he’d left it, having put away his notes and books in a nervous cleaning spree earlier that night. His bedsheets were thrown haphazardly over his mattress, and Vio had to steel himself not to simply collapse and go to sleep. There was no time, even as a headache pressed against his skull and his muscles shook from exertion. He’d gone far longer than one night without sleep before, and if he was lucky he might find a magic potion stashed in his bag to help with the drained feeling.

Vio tugged his sheets up and tucked them in, refusing himself the chance to rest, and then silently set to work. He needed a disguise for Shadow and a change of clothes for himself if he was to return home and not raise suspicion. He pulled out his travelling pack, frowning when no magic potions were to be found inside. He’d just have to manage until he could buy one in town, he supposed. Vio pulled out a clean pair of trousers, packing it away, but as he took one of his tunics off a hanger his thoughts began to race.

He really had no idea what he’d done to himself and Shadow. Zelda would know what to do--he didn’t want to entertain any other possibility--but what if the process to undo his mistake took some time? What if he was gone longer than the morning, or the afternoon, or even longer than a few days… His friends would be worried sick, though with Zelda’s help, Vio knew they’d come up with some sort of alibi. It made his heart clench with guilt, to think he’d be lying to them more, that he was going to disappear on them again without a word. Red would be devastated, Blue would be pissed, Green would be disappointed; and Vio was in turn devastated, pissed, and disappointed with himself already. It felt like reopening old wounds.

Vio packed a few more tunics than necessary.

“Hurry up!” Shadow whispered when Vio returned to the window, the sky significantly lighter than it had been when he entered.

“I am,” Vio huffed, swinging a leg out the window and peering down.

The drop wasn’t too bad; just about ten feet, and he’d fallen much further before. Vio sucked in a breath and lowered himself over on his arms, then let go to drop the rest of the way. The impact was hard on his ankles but he managed, rolling once he hit and landing best he could on his back. His head spun but he was otherwise fine, Shadow’s amused grin watching him from above.

“Graceful.”

“Shut up,” Vio grumbled, clambering to his feet just a touch too quick and stumbling. Shadow’s hands reached out for just a moment while Vio steadied himself, but when the shade realized he quickly crossed his arms with a frown. “I’m fine, just a bit drained.”

“Using too much magic’ll do that to ya,” Shadow quipped, but his eyes watched Vio for just a second longer than necessary before turning away. “You left the window open by the way.”

Vio slumped tiredly, dragging a hand across his face while Shadow chuckled. “Nothing to be done about it now…”

Shadow smiled cheekily and snapped his fingers, the window shutting itself at his command. Vio raised his eyebrow, thoughts turning over while Shadow preened. “You could have floated up there and packed a bag using your magic this whole time?”

“Yep! Watching you try to do it was more fun though.”

“Bastard,” Vio groaned, and Shadow laughed far too much at the insult.

They began their trek again, Vio rooting around in his bag for the plain clothes he’d retrieved. He handed a simple cream tunic to Shadow, feeling satisfied at the disgusted look on his face.

“Really? You want me to wear _this?_ ”

“And disguise yourself to look more Hylian, yes.”

“But-- Vio, it’s _white!_ ” Shadow groaned, as if the color white had personally wronged him. “Couldn’t you have at least gotten one of Green’s tunics?”

“He would’ve noticed it was missing. Besides, white suits you,” Vio smirked as Shadow shot him an affronted glare.

“I don’t need this. Look--” Shadow snapped his fingers and magic sizzled in the air, smelling of woodsmoke and honey as it took hold.

Shadow’s hair faded from purple to a light blond, his skin from slate grey to pale pink. His hat and tunic dyed a deep purple by the second and within a minute, Vio felt like he was staring into a mirror--save for the smug ruby eyes gazing back at him. “Now I’m you.”

“No one would fall for that,” Vio sighed, trying hard not to smile at Shadow’s antics. “You don’t really look like me.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Shadow’s exaggerated mannerisms and voice coming from his almost-body was an odd sight to see. With another snap, Shadow’s skin became a bit paler, hair slightly longer, hat disappearing and bags forming beneath his eyes. Vio gave him an unimpressed glare as the further transformation took hold. “There we go, _now_ I look like you.”

“I don’t know why I ever put up with you,” Vio huffed, turning away from Shadow’s teasing smirk.

“Neither do I, but y’know what?” Shadow’s hand found Vio’s shoulder, his grip just a bit too tight. “Now you’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future, so get used to it, Vi.”

Vio huffed, shrugging Shadow’s touch off even though the absence of it made him feel restless. They continued their walk in silence, even when Shadow shifted to resemble Green and the sun rose steadily over the town. Vio was feeling antsy and nervous, and he wasn’t sure if it was the pounding in his skull, the magic drain, his lack of sleep, or something else entirely causing it. Castle Town was quiet this early in the morning, and it took Shadow’s lackadaisical pace to prevent Vio from rushing suspiciously through the streets. The shade kept shooting him searching looks that made his chest tighten with guilt, so Vio kept his gaze locked on the Castle and steadfastly ignored his travelling partner.

Getting inside was easy, with Shadow disguised as Green and Vio wearing his Four Sword. The air of seriousness caught on quick, and not a single guard stopped them on their way through the Castle grounds. Shadow peered around in silent curiosity as they went, keeping pace with Vio despite his obvious itch to wander. The last time he’d been here, Shadow had destroyed half the town. No wonder he was so intrigued, but his silence spoke volumes with the conflicted pinch of his face. When they arrived at Zelda’s quarters, no explanation was needed before the soldiers lowered their guard.

Vio sucked in a breath and knocked four times, strong and deliberate. Their code.

The door opened seconds later to reveal Zelda in casual dress, scanning Vio’s face worriedly before her keen eyes spotted Shadow. Her gaze hardened seriously, and the two of them were quickly ushered inside.

“Well?” Zelda sighed after the door had shut tight, gaze tired and heavy. Vio swallowed, noticing even Shadow was shifting nervously beside him.

“I may have messed up the spell, just a bit.”

“Hi, princess,” Shadow waved awkwardly, and Zelda managed a small smile in return.

“Hello, Shadow. It’s been a long time. Now,” Zelda turned towards her desk, flicking through stacks of papers with a concerned frown. “How exactly did you mess it up?”

“Everything went according to plan. I drew the circle and runes as instructed, placed each mirror in the center circles, recited the incantation. The mirrors fused-- Shadow, could you..?” Vio turned to the shade, who quickly unstrapped the mirror from his belt. Vio took it gently and placed it on Zelda’s desk, the light from her window casting over its dark glass. “I can feel a magic signature coming from this, and Shadow was able to leave through it, so I believe that portion of the spell worked. However--”

“I couldn’t get two steps from Vio without my head feeling like it was caving in,” Shadow interrupted with a deep frown, and Zelda’s face paled. “I can’t go back through the mirror either, it feels like there’s some kind of barrier over it.”

“Vio, you didn’t happen to get any of your genetic material in the circle, did you?” Zelda’s gaze was piercing, and Vio felt his anxiety spike at the seriousness in her tone.

“I cut my palm on the mirror shard accidentally... My blood may have gotten on it.”

Zelda turned back to her desk, flicking through the papers faster, pulling out notes and diagrams while she searched. Vio shared a panicked glance with Shadow as she pulled open a heavy book, his ruby eyes wide in Green’s face. Zelda finally paused, finger sliding down a passage of tiny text, a deep frown pulling her lips down.

“This sort of spell is very dangerous. In the past, it was used as a method of imprisonment--much like the way Shadow was bound to the Dark Mirror, and the Shadow Realm trapped beyond it. When used with simple objects, it’s not terribly risky. As long as the item remains intact, then the soul bound to it can stay in its world. But binding souls to other souls…”

“Wait, you’re not implying--” Vio felt his heart hammer faster, stomach dropping at the serious look Zelda gave him.

“I’m afraid I am. Vio, you and Shadow are now soul bound, and it is no easy task to undo it.”

Vio leaned back against the wall, far too many thoughts and feelings bombarding him at once. Before he could even attempt to unravel them Shadow was beside the desk with them, eyebrows drawn worriedly but mouth hooked in a scowl as panic radiated off him.

“What does that mean? I’m gonna be stuck with Vio forever? What happens if I teleport away or-- or redo the ritual and bind my soul to something else--”

“Shadow, calm yourself,” Zelda commanded, and Shadow’s jaw clicked shut as his shoulders hunched. “Vio, _breathe_ , I can’t have you passing out now.” Vio sucked in a breath, head clearing. He hadn’t even realized he’d stopped breathing. “Now listen closely. I have books on this form of magic, but they are not in my study. I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to break the bond or that it would even be safe, and it will take me some time to figure out if it’s even possible. While I do, you both need to lay low and do _not_ , under any circumstances, attempt to undo this spell. Do not break the mirror, don’t try to leave each other’s side, and absolutely do _not_ get yourselves injured. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Vio sighed, Shadow nodding quickly.

“Good. I’m going to give you the notes I have on this. They apply to the binding of a soul to an object, but the same should apply to both of you now due to the bond. I’m not sure how two souls being bound will differ, but the basic rules should still apply.” Zelda handed Vio a small stack of notes, which he mechanically folded and placed in his bag. The mirror was handed back to Shadow delicately, and he hooked it on his belt with shaking hands. Piercing eyes were turned on Vio once more and he stiffened, posture becoming formal as Zelda looked at him like a knight rather than a friend. “Give me a few days. After that, return to the Castle under nightfall and do not let yourself be seen. Am I right to assume the others do not know about this?”

“I haven’t told them anything,” Vio sighed, and Zelda nodded grimly.

“Good. Keep it that way. The last thing we need is one of them attacking Shadow and getting you both killed.”

Zelda’s words struck deep, and Vio fought to keep his breathing steady while Shadow stiffened. They shared a look, panicked and uncertain, before Zelda rose to her full height and turned away from her desk. She strode swiftly to the door and Vio knew his cue when he saw it, following close behind with Shadow lagging after. Zelda paused at the door handle, giving Vio a side eyed, sad smile.

“Please be careful,” she turned to Shadow next, his red eyes wide as they met her brilliant blues. “Both of you.”

“We will be,” Vio assured, and she nodded firmly before opening the door.

“Then I’ll see you both soon. Good luck on your mission!” she called as the guards stood at attention on either side of the door.

Vio gave her a grateful nod as they parted, and Shadow hastily followed his pace down the hall, neither daring to speak as the gravity of their situation settled in.

\---

Green was not the type of person who panicked under pressure. During battle, saving villages and travelers on rounds, he remained level headed till the end. Even on their last adventure, going up against Vaati and then Ganon, Green had been the calm, collected leader.

In his day to day however, Green was quite the worrier.

He figured it was residuals from all the running and fighting and constant danger—all that fun stuff his mind had grown acclimated to over the years. When he _wasn’t_ running or fighting for his life, his brain enjoyed kicking into overdrive to try and find the danger that certainly must be lurking. He knew there wasn’t any to be found, usually. His instincts never failed him, but his anxiety usually did.

So when Blue had stormed into his room that morning in a fuss about Vio going missing, Green really hadn’t paid it much mind. Beyond the instant, cloying worry that arose of course, but he was used to ignoring that. Red worried enough for all of them, and Blue wasn’t far behind. Green needed to at least appear composed so the rest of them didn’t fall into hysterics, even though the truth of it was that Vio was his rock. Red and Blue would overreact, Green would internally panic, but with Vio there being calm and stoic, he never really needed to fear. If he couldn’t come up with a plan then Vio would, and his friends always had his back.

Castle Town was bustling by the time they reached its streets, people flooding the market and starting their days as the sun offered a bit of warmth in the cool winter weather. Garland and lights were strung about and a bit of snow clung to the ground from last week’s storm, making it look quite picturesque in time for Yule. Green’s eyes took in the sea of people carefully while Blue grumbled and glared at his side. The four of them dressed much more colorfully than the average person, so Vio’s distinct purple tunic should be easy to spot. When Green didn’t immediately see him a wave of anxiety rushed through him, quickly tamped down with a deep breath. They had hardly entered the town, let alone searched the shops. Vio was likely doing some last minute, secret gift shopping or something before tonight; which meant, if he didn’t want to be caught, he wouldn’t be. Green just had to stay calm, and hope that if they didn’t spot Vio in town then he’d be at home with Red by the time they returned.

It just wasn’t like Vio to forget about morning rounds. Even when he got little sleep, he always managed to report for duty. Green had been sending him home more often than not the last few weeks, worry eating him up at the dark circles beneath his friend’s eyes.

“He’s not here,” Blue huffed, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he scanned the crowd. Blue was a few inches taller than the rest of them, though compared to most they were all quite short. He stood on his toes now, a good head taller than Green and looking a bit silly if he was being honest.

“Sure you can tell from down there?” Green smirked, resisting the urge to laugh when Blue shot him an unamused glare.

“Fine, we’ll keep searching, but I know he’s not here,” Blue grumbled.

Just as they were about to dive into the crowd there was a familiar shout from behind them, snapping their attention back towards the path. Red was jogging towards them, face flushed and wearing a coat and boots over his pajamas. Red was not one for urgency unless there was danger, and Green’s hand flew to the hilt of his sword in alarm as he scanned the horizon for threats. When Red reached them he was gasping for breath, shaking his head at Green’s questioning look while Blue set a steadying hand on his back. All the effort to remain calm and collected began to crumble as Green’s heart hammered, blood chilling at the tears that Red blinked from his eyes.

“What is it? What’s going on?” Blue’s tone was grim as he allowed Red to lean on him to catch his breath. When no impending threat presented itself, Green hesitantly let go of his sword, coming to place a hand on Red’s other shoulder.

“Vio, he…” Red sucked in a deep breath, expression worried and distraught and panicked in ways Green hadn’t seen in years. “His Four Sword is gone! So are his clothes, and his bag, and—”

“Vio’s gone?” Blue sounded shocked, expression blanking for just a moment before familiar anger flooded back in. “That bastard, what the hell does he think he’s doing!”

“Now calm down you two, there’s no need to panic,” Green rushed out, knowing he sounded far too nervous to truly calm anyone. Red’s tears were beginning to overflow and he quickly rubbed them away, Blue seething quietly at his side. “We have to think this through before we jump to conclusions. Perhaps Vio got a summons, or was requested on a mission by Zelda and we just missed the memo?”

“He would have told us!” Red insisted, fighting to keep his voice from trembling. “We saw him last night, he didn’t look like he was preparing to go anywhere. He even stayed up late like usual!”

“He could be anywhere by now,” Blue hissed, glaring at the ground. “A night of travel can get you halfway out of Hyrule for Farore’s sake! We’ll never catch up if he doesn’t want to be found.”

Red ducked his head, shoulders shaking as he covered his face, and Blue sighed as he wrapped his arms around the smallest of them. “I’m sorry Red…”

“It’s going to be alright,” Green squeezed Red’s shoulder, Blue giving him a tired look that showed he saw right through his reassurances. Green swallowed down his anxiety and fought to remain calm. “Here’s the plan. You two will search town just to be sure he’s not here somewhere. I’ll go home and try to figure out if he left any clues. Knowing Vio, he wouldn’t just leave without reason. I’ll meet you two by the Castle gates in an hour, and if he hasn’t turned up by then we’ll go speak with Zelda. Sound good?”

Blue nodded stiffly, and Red offered a thumbs up before wiping his eyes and trying to put on a brave face. Green wrapped his friends in a hug, their grips just a bit stronger than usual, just a bit more desperate, and leaving the safety of their embrace was all the harder for it. Green waved, his words lodged behind the soreness of his throat, and then he took off in a jog towards home.

The chilly air bit at his cheeks and ears, making them sting, but he didn’t dare slow down. He should have checked Vio’s room before they left for town, should have watched him more closely the last few weeks for signs. It wasn’t like Vio to just disappear, not after all these years. In Green’s heart, he knew his friend wouldn’t just abandon them again. He knew Vio had made great progress since then, that their friendship meant something to him, but still… Green hated that he harbored a seed of doubt.

Vio had not been well after Shadow’s death, that was clear to them all. He’d done what he could to help at first, but eventually he and Zelda had to intervene for his health. It took a while, but his logical friend had come to see the necessity of their actions in time. He’d been destroying himself to get Shadow back, and while Green didn’t exactly disagree that Shadow deserved another chance, he didn’t think it was worth his friend’s life. Even after three years, he wasn’t sure Vio saw it that way. But if he had continued his efforts since then, Green hadn’t noticed anything.

He just knew Vio’s determination, and he knew Vio’s moral compass was a tad skewed when it came to achieving his goals.

Green arrived home in record time, lungs burning and heart racing as he burst through the door. The living room and kitchen were just as they’d been the night before, and when he checked there was no food missing from the pantry. The first aid kit was still beneath the sink, not a bandage or potion missing. If Vio was truly leaving, he would have thought to pack food and supplies, so Green felt a bit of relief to find everything in its place. Next was his room, and upon entering Green realized why Red had been so panicked. The bed was made, his desk was tidy, and the closet was open to reveal quite a bit missing. It looked deliberate, and it made Green’s blood run cold.

A sudden knock at the front door made him jump, heart in his throat as he quickly tore down the stairs.

Maybe it was Vio; Goddesses, he sure _hoped_ it was Vio. With his room so tidy, his belongings gone, not even a note left for one of them to find… Green wasn’t sure if he could believe Vio would just leave them without a word again after all these years. Not unless a certain long-gone someone had returned.

And that was impossible, there was no way Shadow could ever come back, not unless a powerful dark magic user was involved--and all of those had fled after Ganon’s defeat. Green and Zelda had made sure the path between the light and dark world would stay closed, as much as it had caused them both pain to see Vio’s heartbreak. So Green refused to believe Vio would just leave, which only left a slightly less dreadful explanation as to his disappearance.

Vio had been kidnapped. Green wasn’t sure if he feared for Vio or his captors more.

When he reached the bottom of the steps he could hear muffled arguing outside the door, more than just a few voices overlapping and footsteps shuffling on the porch. His hope died as he realized these weren’t voices he recognized, replaced quickly with apprehension at their convenient timing. Green quietly made his way to the door, retrieving his Four Sword from its hook and slinging its strap over his chest just in case. His left hand found its hilt as he reached the door, pressing one ear against the wood to eavesdrop, debating whether he should even open it.

“Are you sure this is the right place? There could be ten guys named Link in town for all we know,” an annoyed voice muttered outside, a distant grunt following in agreement.

A closer person sighed, footsteps shuffling on the porch once more. “We might as well check, Legend. Your house was pretty unassuming too.”

“Oi, I live there on purpose! Not all of us can live in _treehouses_ and _pirate ships_ and get away with it.”

“Yeah, not all of us can be cool.”

“Watch it. If this is the hero’s house, we don’t want to be starting a fight on his porch.”

Green froze, not quite listening as the bickering continued. Hero, Link… None of them had been called Link in years, it just simply wasn’t who they were anymore. Even reformed, it was never the same, and the name just felt wrong to use. If these men were looking for Link, he’d have turned them away. But seeking out the hero… it made Green’s stomach twist and fill with a new dread.

Vio was missing at the worst time, he could really use his brain right now. Green could strategize for hours, but Vio always knew the best plan in the end. He wondered if he could just pretend not to be home and let these men take themselves away; but if they were checking Castle Town, then he knew they’d find themselves back here soon enough. Whatever they needed a hero for, Green wished they picked a better time to seek them out, despite knowing that danger liked to strike at the most inconvenient of times. Vio was missing, Red and Blue were busy searching in town, and Green knew prolonging the inevitable with the men on his porch would only draw out the inevitable.

He gathered his courage with a deep breath, letting his hand fall from his sword and flexing his fingers to ground himself. Calm, polite, remember to smile. If they were looking for a hero, then Green would have to step up to the plate.

He pulled open the door to find four oddly dressed men in his front yard. Swords and shields and scars adorned them, some young and others much older, all familiar in a haunting way that made Green’s anxiety spike. The nearest one to the door was over twice his size; imposing in heavy armor, with one eye sealed with a scar. He had the sense to offer a smile, while the one beside him with pink in his hair could only scowl. This was no ordinary travelling party, and Green tried not to shuffle under the eight expectant gazes.

“Can I help you..?”

“Yes, we’re sorry to impose,” the armored one spoke gently, which somewhat irked him. Green had been underestimated before, and while Vio and Red used their unassuming appearances to their advantage, Green and Blue had always struggled with being treated like kids. Even at nineteen, they were still exceedingly short--something to do with Minish magic, Vio had theorized. Being seen as a child certainly didn’t help them get taken seriously. “We’re looking for the hero named Link. Are you him?”

He could lie. They’d probably believe him.

Unfortunately, Green had never been able to lie; that ability went to Vio.

He sighed slowly, resigning himself to whatever quest he was about to receive. “Yes, I’m a hero by the name of Link.”

_A hero_ , he’d been careful to say it that way; but it seemed the men didn’t pick up on it. In fact, they seemed to straighten, faces turning serious, relieved, curious. Green did fidget this time, shifting and glancing around warily, and the armored man gave him an understanding nod. He must be the leader of this group, he certainly gave off the calm demeanor Green was always trying to emulate.

“This may sound odd, but we’ve been brought together by portals that appeared in our worlds. For what purpose we’re not yet certain, but we’re all heroes with the name Link from different eras, and we’ve all defeated great evil in the past… Does that sound familiar to you?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard weirder,” Green groaned, the few laughs he earned easing his dread just a touch.

Everyone knew about the Hero of the Skies and the Hero of Men, it was why Link--why the four of them--had been trusted so implicitly in the first place. Looking around more closely, he didn’t see anyone matching his predecessor’s image, but there was a teenager who looked similar to the description his children’s books had for the Hero of the Skies. Green latched onto the first thing the leader had said however, about portals and different worlds… it was a bit too familiar, and too convenient a timing. Green worried his lip. Perhaps someone from their past _was_ involved... and while that would explain Vio’s sudden disappearance, it only made matters worse.

Kidnapped or gone willingly, Vio was still missing, and now Green was about to be too.

“I assume you need me to join you on whatever this quest is then?” Green sighed, and the leader nodded.

“I’m afraid so. The portals have been appearing rather quickly after we’ve found each other, so if you have anything to pack, you’d best do it now.”

Green nodded, feeling far away as he motioned for them to wait outside. He trudged back up the stairs, mechanically going to his closet and packing what he needed. His tunics, his gear, a journal and writing utensils. He hadn’t left home like this in so long, but his body remembered innately all that he needed. As he passed Vio’s room once more he found himself stepping inside, drawn to the books left out the night before. The first two were fantasy novels, but the third… Green held up the thick magic textbook, hands shaking slightly as his suspicions grew. It was filled with loose notes when he opened it, and Green quickly shoved it in his bag to search later for clues.

In the kitchen, he packed jerky and bandages and a few potions, all nestled securely in his pack. He had everything he needed now, except for one thing.

Green found a piece of paper and a pencil and sat at the table, shoulders hunched sadly as he tried to focus on what to write. What to say to his friends before he left them too, for however long this new quest would take him. Maybe he’d be lucky, and these mysterious portals would warp time so that he was only gone a second when he arrived back. Or maybe not, and in that case, he really needed to word this so Blue wouldn’t freak out and Red wouldn’t break down. He knew they could fend for themselves, they were plenty capable, but Green’s vision blurred and his chest ached as he began to word out his goodbye.

The sun was high overhead by the time Green had dried his eyes and stepped out onto his porch to join the others. Four curious, understanding, determined eyes landed on him, and Green met them with as much courage as he could muster.

“Welcome to the team,” the leader placed a hand on his back, and Green nodded firmly. “My nickname is Time, as in the Hero of Time. This ray of sunshine is Legend,” Time gestured to the pink and blond haired man, who scowled and offered a short wave to Green. “We’ll continue introductions on the road, but first; what should we call you?”

Green adjusted the strap across his chest, already feeling hollow at the name he knew he must give them. On his own, he was just Green. Just one of a team, one part of a former whole. But for the next however long, he would have to pretend he was much more than the sum of their combined parts. He sucked in a deep breath, put on a brave face, and accepted his fate.

“You can call me Four.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Colorful boys begin a new adventure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all so much for the kindness and support! So many comments, it took me nearly the whole week to find time to reply omg!! I'm glad you're all excited (and fearcited) for the fic, because it's about to get even more fun >:D I've been busy this week getting ready to head back to uni and work, but I have half the fic written I think and should have time to write a chapter a week until it's done!
> 
> If you enjoyed the update, please leave a comment or kudos!! They make my day! You can also yell at me on [tumblr](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/), where I post snippets and art between fic updates!

_Heroes from other eras came looking for Link, so I’m going with them. You two need to keep looking for Vio, I have a bad feeling he’s been wrapped up in this new quest too. Please stay safe and don’t panic. I’ll be back as soon as I can be._

_Love,_

_Green_

“That bastard!”

Red laid his head against the kitchen table, watching Blue stomp back and forth in the hall. He’d been yelling and pacing for half an hour now, more than enough time for Red’s panic and sorrow to fade. Red could tell Blue still needed some time to cool down before he could intervene, so he took to watching and thinking and fiddling with the sleeve of his tunic.

First Vio, then Green. Red wasn’t a strategist, but experience told him this was far too convenient and sudden not to be related somehow. A new quest, ‘heroes from other eras’? He knew Green was trying to spare them the panic, but Red wished he’d been a bit more detailed in his description. The first aid kit was half empty on the counter, the nonperishables were mostly gone. If he checked his friend’s room, he was certain it would be just as empty as Vio’s. Red wished Ms. Fairy were still around, she’d be able to tell them what was going on.

“We can’t just sit around moping,” Blue finally huffed, running a hand through his hair with a deep frown. He was overly tense, jaw clenched as he grit his teeth, but Red knew he still wasn’t quite ready for a hug. “I’m going to pack. Whatever this new quest is, I’m not gonna let Green face it alone.”

“I’m coming too!” Red called as Blue stomped up the stairs.

“You’d better be!”

Red hurried to his room, throwing his clothes and supplies in his pack. He fished his sword out from his closet, frowning sadly as he strapped it to his chest. His fire and ice rods were downstairs by the door, by far his weapons of choice and the only thing he’d been practicing with since their last adventure. Blue and Green insisted on keeping up with swordplay, and their roles as knights and trainers of the guard meant they had to. But Red was much better with magic, and Vio had been helping in the research wing of the Castle more than anything. On morning rounds and the occasional mission, they only took their swords out of practicality--Red hadn’t drawn his blade in months.

With half his team gone, the Four Sword felt like an uncomfortable weight on his back.

Blue knocked on his door frame, startling Red out of his thoughts. He was already packed and ready to go, eyebrows drawn disapprovingly at the state of Red’s room. But there was a soft worry in his expression, and Red saw his chance. He stepped forward quickly, wrapping Blue in a tight embrace.

Blue would never admit it, but Red knew he needed the grounding when he got like this. They’d figured out early on that they were good for each other in this way, and Red was always more than happy to offer the physical comfort Blue refused to ask for. Blue relaxed in his hold instantly, no reason to keep up appearances when it was just the two of them. Strong arms circled his shoulders and Red held on tightly to Blue’s waist, feeling his own tension melt away the longer the hug was allowed.

“We’re gonna find them, don’t worry,” Blue sighed as he ran a hand through Red’s hair. He knew it was more for Blue’s comfort than his own, but he nodded nonetheless. “It’s gonna be alright.”

“Thank you, Blue,” Red hummed, and when he pulled away he pretended not to see the flush on his friend’s cheeks. “We’d better get going before the sun sets...”

Locking the door on their shared home was a new and uncomfortable experience, but Red took it in stride with an optimistic smile. It was so safe and calm out here; even when they departed for a few days, there was never really a need to lock up. So turning the lock felt like finality, but for what Red wasn’t sure.

They got one step off the porch before the world lurched around them, sending Red toppling over and Blue into a startled cursing fit.

The ground was yanked out from under them, the sky swirling overhead dizzyingly, and Red couldn’t help but grin at the nostalgic rush of a portal around him. Sure, it was dark and taking them who knew where, and Blue was shooting him an affronted glare, but at least it was familiar. One of them had to be optimistic, after all.

“Stop smiling, this is serious!” Blue groaned as they tumbled, only spurring Red into a giggling fit.

“It’ll be serious when we land, let me enjoy the ride!”

Blue groaned and pinched his eyes shut as Red threw caution to the wind and cheered.

It looked like whatever adventure Green had left on, they were getting pulled in too.

\---

“You really fucked this one up, huh.”

“I’m aware.”

“Really did a number on us this time--”

“Shadow, I am _just_ as inconvenienced by this as you are.”

“Oh, you are?” Shadow rounded on him as they walked, back in his own grey skin and wild purple hair as the woods concealed them from view. “Because it sure doesn’t _look_ like you’re freaking out over this!”

“I can assure you, inside I am absolutely livid,” Vio replied with a deadpan, and Shadow glared.

“Would it kill you to show it once in a while? Have an emotion or something?”

“Yes, I’m afraid if I emote even once I will spontaneously combust.”

Shadow narrowed his eyes, but Vio didn’t let his expression so much as twitch. Shadow’s annoyance was familiar, mostly put upon from what Vio could tell, and the pinched look on his face as he tried not to laugh only served to prove his theory. They were just nervous, tired; in Vio’s case, absolutely drained. Even if he had the energy to make an expression other than his resting neutral face, he likely wouldn’t have. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the whirlwind of emotions that had been plaguing him since Shadow’s return, and unpacking all that guilt, fear, and strange excitement sounded less than enjoyable at the moment.

“You are upset though, right?” Shadow pressed, and Vio hummed tiredly. “I seem to remember you making a few more expressions than just neutral...”

“I am just _very_ tired,” Vio rubbed his face with his palms as his temple throbbed again. “We need to get a decent way into the forest, set up camp, rest, and maybe then I will have enough energy to give you the response you are looking for.”

“I’m not looking for anything,” Shadow huffed, but when Vio peeked through his hands he could see the shade’s hunched shoulders and conflicted frown. “Just don’t wanna be stuck here.”

“I know…” Vio sighed, dropping his hands heavily. “Shadow, I--”

Dizziness struck suddenly and Vio stumbled, his feet sliding on the forest floor to brace himself.

Only the ground below was pitch black, and Vio’s feet met only air.

Shadow yelped as they both tumbled into the portal, air rushing past and magic clinging static to their bodies as they fell. Vio barely had time to register the alarming change before his feet hit solid ground, legs buckling at the unexpected impact. His knees hit dry, cracked earth and he groaned, head spinning and thoroughly disoriented. Shadow landed much softer, stumbling a few steps forward before reeling around in shock. The portal vanished as soon as they landed, stranding them in a dull, barren landscape that tilted nauseatingly when Vio tried to open his eyes too soon.

“What the fuck!” Shadow seethed, spinning around as Vio steadied his breathing. “Who is making dark portals in the light world? Din, we could be anywhere right now!”

“Could you please stop shouting?” Vio mumbled, pressing against his temples as Shadow’s shrill tone made his head throb.

There was a sharp whoosh of air to Vio’s right, ending in a _thunk_ that forced his eyes open in surprise. An arrow was lodged into the red dirt beside him, just inches from his leg. Vio turned quickly, ignoring the dizzy spell that reignited at the sharp movement, feeling his heart in his throat at the sight before him.

Three hulking Moblins lumbered towards them, one with bow drawn and two more wielding massive clubs. Shadow still hadn’t noticed, and Vio stumbled to his feet, grabbing his wrist with insistence.

“Shadow, _run!_ ” Vio hissed, and the shade only spared one look back before allowing himself to be tugged along.

“Where _are_ we?”

“No clue,” Vio glanced back just in time, managing to duck the second arrow that flew past. “I’ve never seen somewhere so barren.”

The world was sharpening into clarity as adrenaline took hold, revealing just how empty and strange the landscape was. Red dirt, grey sky, a few withered trees peppered around. No cover in sight, just distant mountains and brush. The air felt thick and smelled faintly of smoke, burning in his lungs as he ran. Vio knew they’d have to fight eventually, but the flat stretch of land offered none of the advantages he was hoping to find. No high ground, no cover, no place to escape to. Vio stumbled and another arrow whizzed past, far too close for comfort.

“Okay, new plan. We’re going to fight them.”

“Great,” Shadow huffed, turning swiftly and sprinting towards the group of enemies. “This day just keeps getting _better_.” Shadow punctuated his final word with a punch, striking the archer hard in its meaty jaw.

“Be careful!” Vio shouted as he drew his sword, taking a more defensive route as he approached to circle the beasts. “These don’t look like Moblins I’ve ever seen before.”

“Relax, let me handle it,” Shadow quipped, ducking easily beneath the swing of a club.

Vio baited the remaining Moblin while the archer recovered, hopping back and forth as it approached. Its swings were heavy, wide, too high, and Vio managed to dodge easily until it was close enough to strike. The beast let out a shrill shriek that made Vio wince, almost faltering in his next dodge as Shadow cursed distantly.

“I said, let me handle it!” Shadow shouted, forming a sword from purple magic in his hands. “You’re gonna get us hurt!”

“I’m not just going to let you fight on your own!”

Vio delivered another quick strike, nearly losing his sword when the Moblin thrashed away. Vio got it free and tumbled, landing unsteadily on his feet before rolling again to avoid the club. The monster snarled at him, pig nose distorted and dark blood staining its chest. Vio’s stomach churned as he got close, delivering a harsh stab upwards that sprayed blood on his hands. He ducked out from under the beast as it fell, breathing heavily and swaying as he stood on the defensive. It laid still for several long moments, and finally Vio dropped his guard with a sigh.

Only for sharp pain to pierce his shoulder, sending him stumbling with a grunt.

“Vio!” Shadow’s shout was a mix of angry and concerned, still deep in his fight. His right arm hung limp at his side, face screwed up in a wince as he sprung back. “Fucking _ow!_ ”

Vio blinked, trying to remain upright and lucid as pain flooded his senses. His right arm throbbed and stung, and when he glanced at his shoulder the head of an arrow poked through his collar, glistening with fresh blood.

Goddesses, he was an idiot.

The archer had recovered, snarling and spitting as it drew back its bowstring once more. Vio grasped his sword one handed, sucking in a deep breath as he forced his feet forward. He began at a walk, speeding into a run as the arrow flew. He managed to slice it from the air, keeping pace as the Moblin’s expression warped in alarm, and the strike he delivered was far more brutal and risky than he’d normally do. His heart pounded loud in his ears, drawing out the beast’s pained shriek as he sliced his blade free. Vio stumbled back, nearly falling as he struggled to place his feet correctly. When the Moblin dropped and didn’t stir, Vio barely lasted a second before he too collapsed, gritting his teeth and clutching his shoulder as pain flooded back in.

His ears rang and his head pounded. The ground tilted and swirled beneath him, blurring in and out of focus before he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t register Shadow’s presence until a hand pressed against his uninjured shoulder, shaking lightly until Vio groaned at the movement, peeling his eyes back open to glare weakly at the shade.

“Vi, hey, you with me?” Shadow whispered, pressing against Vio until he was sitting upright. Concern painted his face, making Vio’s heart clench with guilt. How could he have been so stupid? Now they were both hurt, all because of him.

“This is all my fault,” Vio mumbled, turning away when Shadow shook his head. “Shads, ‘m so sorry…”

“Vio, listen to me--” Vio shook his head and Shadow huffed. “ _Violet_ , I swear, get your head out of your ass for one second and _listen_.” Vio looked up slowly, wincing at Shadow’s disapproving frown. “This isn't your fault. Yeah, you were kinda stupid, but you didn’t mean for any of this to happen. So stop pitying yourself and let me look at your shoulder, the pain is driving me crazy.”

Vio allowed himself to be shifted, focusing on Shadow’s gentle touch and the way his hair tickled softly against his nose. The prodding against his wound was uncomfortable, but Vio’s consciousness was fading enough for him to drift through it.

“You doin’ alright?”

Vio hummed softly, leaning his forehead against Shadow’s shoulder. The shade stiffened slightly, but didn’t move away. There was a sharp pinch and Shadow hissed before something pressed hard against the wound, making Vio come back to reality slightly.

“I’ve never done this on someone else,” Shadow sighed, and Vio pulled back enough to see the way his teeth bit into his lip nervously. Ruby eyes glanced at him quickly and Shadow attempted to smile. “Got any potions or bandages on you by any chance?”

Vio had enough lucidity to curse himself before shaking his head. “I was supposed to buy some in town…”

“We can’t leave it open like this,” Shadow huffed, eyes flitting around the barren landscape as if a potion might suddenly appear from it. He sucked in a breath, pressing his lips into a thin line. “I think I’m gonna have to heal you with my magic.”

Vio blinked through his tiredness, trying to refocus as Shadow’s words dislodged a memory. Something he’d read when studying, about dark and light magic… “Your magic isn’t light magic, is it?”

“It’s not exactly _dark_ magic so it should work… hypothetically. But it might be uncomfortable,” Shadow offered an apologetic smile. “I’ll try to be fast.”

“Please do,” Vio sighed, and then his shoulder lit up in fiery pain as foreign magic pushed its way into the wound.

He grit his teeth and shuddered through it, Shadow hissing in pain by his ear. Something pulsed and strained in his chest, making his breathing short and head swim. Before he could pinpoint what it was the feeling faded, as did the pain, and bit by bit Vio and Shadow relaxed. The wound was healed, the static of Shadow’s magic still buzzing beneath his skin when Vio pulled away to inspect the damage. His tunic was torn slightly and stained near his collar, and the logical part of his brain dimly noted the arrow had come very close to hitting a major artery. But it hadn’t, and now all that remained was a grey smudge of scar tissue on his shoulder, the shadow magic mixing with his light world form oddly.

“That wasn’t too bad,” Vio hummed as he rubbed his shoulder and Shadow nodded tiredly. “Thank you--”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously,” Shadow’s expression became tense, eyes averted as he got to his feet quickly, leaving Vio kneeling in the dirt.

Vio let out a long sigh, guilt and faint annoyance and a jumbled mess of other emotions swirling in his chest. If he didn’t have the energy to dissect how he was feeling before, he certainly didn’t have it now to figure out what was bothering Shadow. Logically, it must have been Vio’s foolishness that made Shadow turn his back and hunch his shoulders and stomp a ways away. He’d told him not to intervene because getting hurt put them both in pain, yet he’d joined the fray anyway and ended up injured. Put them both at risk, could have gotten himself killed, and then Shadow had had to use his own magic to fix Vio’s mistake. He was likely drained and frustrated, or even pissed, and Vio couldn’t blame him. Shadow had been right, and Vio had rushed in anyway.

“We should get going before night falls. Setting up camp out here would be a bad idea,” Shadow murmured eventually, and Vio nodded, forcing his weak legs to support him as he stood.

This time the shade didn’t try to help, and it stung more than it should have.

They walked for a long while, the flat ground making it easier to get lost in thoughts without tripping. Vio didn’t think much, past the point of pain and into a floaty, exhausted haze. He figured he was entering the sickness stage of his magic drain, sensing the beginnings of his reserves coming back. There’d already be much more, but the lack of sleep, constant travel, and sudden fight had left him little energy to subsist on. He knew the next few days would be unpleasant, and finding themselves in this strange new place only meant they’d be harder to rest through. It was his own fault though, and Vio resigned himself to being out of it for a while.

Shadow didn’t seem to notice, preoccupied with walking ahead and scanning the horizon. Darkness was falling fast and a chill was settling heavy in the air, making Vio shiver and hug his arms for warmth. The mountains were nearing though, and by the time night fully descended they had made it to the sheer face of a cliff.

“I think I see a cave,” Shadow spoke for the first time in hours, still not looking back at Vio as they walked slowly. It was so dark Vio could only make out Shadow’s outline, much less any defining features of the landscape. Ruby eyes flitted back to him briefly, shining in the dark, and Shadow frowned before a cold hand wrapped around Vio’s wrist. “Just follow me.”

Vio tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered at the contact, biting his cheek with a frown.

Sure enough, another minute of stumbling in the dark found them in the mouth of a small cave. Shadow let go the moment they were inside and Vio sighed, holding his wrist to his chest as he squinted in the dark. A small purple light appeared, a flame flickering in Shadow’s palm as he stood near the back of the cave and looked around. Vio shuffled closer but kept a decent space between them, the air feeling thick with tension as he slowly lowered himself to the cold ground. He dug in his pack as Shadow sat across from him, feeling a bit of relief at the fire starter he found nestled in its pockets. Thank the Goddesses for Green and his insistence on preparedness--he had no food, no potions, but at least he could make a fire.

The small flame flickered between them, warming the space enough that Vio stopped shivering. He still couldn’t relax, couldn’t shake the tension and worry enough to sleep like his body needed to. All he could do was steal glances at Shadow, who was busy staring out the cave entrance and ignoring him.

Vio had never been good at emotions, or talking, or much of anything regarding being honest with people. It wasn’t that he always lied or anything, but he never really opened up to anyone. It took him years to finally share his confusing feelings with Red and unravel all the conflicting thoughts in his head. Next came Green, and eventually Blue, though they preferred to be sarcastic towards each other in lieu of actual heart to hearts. In three years, Vio still hadn’t made much progress on being honest with _others,_ however. Even though a small part of him knew he’d been honest with Shadow once, long ago in stolen moments atop the Tower of Flame… it just wasn’t the same now, and he doubted Shadow believed a word he’d said back then at this point.

After all these years, struggling to get Shadow back and have the chance to make things right--Vio still had no idea what to say.

“We should probably talk…” is all he managed, only for Shadow to huff and shoot him a glare.

“Or we could, you know, not.”

“If we’re going to be stuck together for the foreseeable future, _especially_ in some place that could prove to be dangerous, we definitely need to be on speaking terms.”

Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes. “Right, it’s only _logical_ , isn’t it?”

Vio bristled, managing a glare of his own as annoyance flared. “Have you considered for even a second that if all I cared about was _logic_ then we wouldn’t be in this situation to begin with?”

Vio regretted snapping the moment the words left his mouth, flinching at his own display of anger, but for some reason Shadow only stared. There was a long moment of silence, Vio nearly holding his breath while Shadow’s expression morphed from angry to something softer, curious, confused, and finally resigned.

“No, I hadn’t considered that,” he finally admitted, and Vio nodded stiffly, looking away as his cheeks heated with embarrassment.

“Bringing you back has been my only goal since I lost you,” Vio sighed, forcing the words out even as he failed to meet the other’s eyes. “I realize how selfish I’ve been. I didn’t even ask you, I just… did it. I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess because of my own desire to…”

Vio was out of words, or perhaps just out of the energy to say them. He slumped, staring into his lap as the fire crackled between them. He wanted to look up, to see Shadow’s reaction, but he was also terrified of what he might find. Something tugged in his chest and it felt warm, so different from the nervous chill that settled in his bones. Vio finally glanced up through his bangs, only to find Shadow shaking, hunched in on himself with hands covering his face. He straightened instantly in concern, heart pounding and feeling a throb of guilt in his ribs, but the second he shuffled closer Vio frowned to realize what it was.

Shadow was laughing.

A moment later he threw his head back, grinning and letting his hands drop to laugh fully. His shoulders shook and cheeks flushed, eyes squeezed shut as he giggled, and Vio tried very hard to feel annoyed rather than smitten. Shadow was so cute like this; Vio couldn’t remember the last time he’d looked so happy. It warmed his chest and he coughed awkwardly, looking away before the shade could see his embarrassment.

“Vio, you’re an idiot,” Shadow managed through giggles, only laughing harder when Vio delivered a light punch to his shoulder. “No, really. You remember what I used to say? About leaving it all behind and living for myself?”

“Yes, I recall you saying something about ‘ruling over Hyrule with me by your side,’” Vio quipped, and Shadow pouted at him as his cheeks flushed darker.

“Not exactly what I was referencing, but yeah. You knew I wanted a chance to live in the light world. I meant it when I thanked you last night, really,” Shadow sighed, laughter petering off as he stared into the fire. “There’s nothing for me in the dark world. I have no home, no family. Nothing. All I ever wanted was…”

Shadow frowned, and after a long moment Vio realized he wasn’t going to finish. It seemed neither of them were ready to be fully honest with each other, but Vio found he didn’t mind at all. The tension in the air had faded, the cave growing warm in its absence. Vio yawned, shaking Shadow from his thoughts at the sound. He smiled a bit sadly before gently shoving Vio, the space between them much smaller than it had been before.

“Anyway, enough emotions for tonight,” Shadow chuckled, and Vio hummed in agreement as exhaustion hit once again. “I have no idea how you’re even awake right now, you’d better get some rest.”

“I’ve stayed up longer,” Vio dismissed easily, almost missing the concerned frown Shadow shot his way. “But yes, I think I will try to get some sleep if you don’t mind…”

“Go ahead. I’ll keep watch,” Shadow shifted to face the cave entrance and Vio shuffled back reluctantly, the odd tug in his chest returning the further away he got.

He laid with his pack under his head, curling up for warmth as the fire crackled beside him. Vio watched sleepily as Shadow stared into the darkness, picking at a loose thread on his tunic with a frown. The shade stole a glance at him once before his eyes closed, quickly turning away when he realized Vio was still awake. It left him feeling soft and warm, and it was only a matter of time before sleep took hold and Vio drifted off.

\---

Green was not having a good day. Since waking earlier than he’d wanted to that morning, to Vio’s disappearance, to being dragged away on a sudden quest--this day was already looking like one of the worst he’d ever had. And that was saying something, because the day he was irreversibly split by drawing the Four Sword was the kind of life-altering bad day that was hard to compete with.

Falling into a swirling, dark portal and then immediately being ambushed by monsters definitely didn’t help matters.

Green was battered and exhausted by the time they made camp in the ruins of a town. The small bit of cover gave him some relief, but certainly not from the cold that hung over the land. Wherever they were, it seemed completely empty. They hadn’t come across a single Hylian in the half day they’d been here, and finding an empty town only further cemented their apprehension of the place.

Green realized quickly where he fit in in their small group, especially when banter around the fire had begun. Time was stoic, not saying much as he picked at his rations. Legend was sarcastic and bitter, slinging complaints around that Wind chimed in with, albeit with a tad more optimism. Sky was calm and warm however, the landscape not seeming to bother him too much--something about exploring far more abandoned places. Green was unsettled, but he tried not to let it show, listening quietly to Wind and Legend’s conversation as it turned from complaints to storytelling.

“So, Four,” Sky turned to him as Legend and Wind took to discussing sailing, something Green wasn’t terribly familiar with himself. “Got any stories from your adventure?”

“Oh, um,” Green shifted, lowering his voice. Time was obviously listening in, but at least Legend and Wind seemed occupied. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to, or was comfortable with, sharing yet. He certainly couldn’t say anything about the others, which limited him severely in stories to tell. There was their first adventure from when they’d been Link, but Green’s shared memories weren’t the sharpest, and he doubted Sky knew much about the Minish. “...what do you wanna know?”

“I didn’t mean to press, don’t worry!” Sky waved placatingly, a gentle smile on his face. It reminded him of Red, and Green found himself relaxing slightly. “Just curious. You don’t have to share if you don’t want to.”

“I just don’t want to bore you,” Green amended, and he hoped it sounded convincing. “My adventures were very… magic heavy. I’ve never really talked about them, because most people wouldn’t understand half of what I was saying?”

“Preach,” Legend interjected, and Green slumped in relief as attention turned away from him for a moment. “I’m covered in magic items but hell if I could tell you how any of them work.”

“On one of my adventures, magic made it so I could see _ghosts_ ,” Wind whispered as if it was a secret. “Do you think anyone sane would believe that if I told them? Nope.”

“Wind, you live on a pirate ship,” Sky chuckled. “And I fought a god. I think I’d believe pretty much anything at this point.”

“What’s the craziest thing _you’ve_ fought, Four?” Wind bounced forward in his seat and Green froze, scrambling for an answer that would make sense.

_Myself_ , his mind supplied unhelpfully.

“I guess… fighting my shadow was pretty interesting?”

“Woah, I fought one of those too!”

Green’s tension faded as the conversation continued, mind beginning to wander back to Vio and the others. He hoped they were okay, and he hoped he would see them again soon. He didn’t know how long he could pretend to be Link without them by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vio and Shadow run into some trouble, and Green makes a dreadful discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early again because people seemed to like that last time! I hope you're all ready, because this chapter is where things really get intense... and they stay that way for a While, oops! Thank you all so much for the support and sweet comments, they've made me so happy! I got a good deal of writing done on this fic this week and I'm not so sure it's going to stay 8 chapters at this rate XD I'll update it once I have a better estimate, but 9-10 might be more accurate now >:3c
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment or kudos!! You can also yell at me on [tumblr](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/), where I post snippets and art between fic updates!

Vio blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling heavy and far away as he woke. His body was warm and sleep clung to his mind, suspending him in its comforting grasp as he decided whether he wanted to wake up or not. As he shifted however, Vio realized the warm hold of sleep… might not have been what he initially thought.

Peeling his eyes open was difficult, but the moment he did his heart rate spiked, waking him fully in an instant.

The fire was nothing but ash on the stone in front of him, foggy morning light casting into the mouth of the cave. Arms circled around him and soft hair tickled his neck, drawing him close against a surprisingly warm chest. Vio froze and Shadow shifted, tugging him closer with a sigh.

Shadow was holding him. Why was Shadow holding him? When he’d fallen asleep, the shade had been sitting on the other side of the fire keeping watch, so why…

Shadow’s breath against his neck made Vio shiver, his face heating as his mind scrambled to make sense of his body’s reaction. The strange feeling in his chest was back, thrumming with pleasant warmth, and Vio began to put the pieces together with dawning horror. Or was it curiosity, excitement? Whatever it was, it made his stomach flip and heart pound in a very confusing way. Vio _really_ wished Red were here, he’d know what was going on for sure.

Suddenly Shadow froze too, and in an instant his arms were gone and he was scrambling away with a yelp. Vio jolted upright in turn, wincing as a dizzy spell hit him. He met Shadow’s embarrassed and panicked gaze, unable to help the amused smile that split his lips at the sight.

“I-I was just-- You--” Shadow stammered, quickly scrambling to his feet as Vio watched. His face was darkening in a blush, but Vio could feel his own face heating and assumed he looked just as flustered. “It got really cold and you were shivering, so I-- just--”

“Thank you for keeping me warm, Shadow,” Vio laughed, and the shade shot him an affronted glare.

“It won’t happen again,” he grumbled, stomping to the opposite side of the cave. Vio’s chest tugged towards him and his suspicions were confirmed, sowing a worried seed as he moved to dig through his bag.

“When we camp on missions, the others and I do the same. There’s nothing embarrassing about it,” Vio hummed placatingly, catching Shadow’s relieved slump in the corner of his eye. “And in any case, I don’t think you are to blame for wanting to be close.”

“I-I’m not?” Shadow’s voice was strangely hopeful, and Vio turned just in time to see him school his expression back to mild curiosity.

“Not at all. I think the bond has something to do with it,” Vio turned to the notes while Shadow frowned.

Zelda’s handwriting was small and looped together, making Vio squint to read it. He really needed glasses, though the way his head felt fuzzy likely had something to do with his trouble reading. Even after his heart settled and his embarrassment eased, his face still felt flushed and his body heavy. Definitely a fever, and he bit his lip in concern. Once he picked through to the bonding symptom list on Zelda’s notes however, his suspicions were confirmed, only making his worry grow.

“‘ _Distance from the soul and its binding object can cause great discomfort. The closer the two are, the less issues will present. Keep the object on your person at all times…_ ’ That certainly would explain the odd feeling I’ve been having,” Vio sighed and Shadow tilted his head curiously.

“You mean the tugging? That’s because of the bond?”

“Seems so,” Vio nodded resolutely, and Shadow frowned deeper.

“Anything else on that list? If the bond is gonna cause physical or… emotional side effects, we should probably know.” Shadow picked at a thread on his tunic and Vio hummed, pinpointing the action for the nervous tick it was. Shadow was acting odd, but then again, Vio supposed he had been too.

He scanned the rest of the list, his concern growing as he did. “It mentions not to damage the object due to strain on the bond essentially staining your soul. That must be why it hurt you yesterday when I was injured… and there’s a note about irreparable damage meaning--” Vio’s eyes widened, rereading the line as icy dread filled his stomach. “‘ _When the object is irreparably broken, the bond will sever, causing the soul to weaken and possibly lead to death._ ’”

Silence grew between them, heavy and charged as Shadow glared into his lap. Vio numbly refolded the note, placing it back in his bag. He didn’t have the energy to continue reading now, and he doubted Shadow could handle more bad news.

“Zelda did warn us not to get hurt, but this…” Vio shook his head, trying to stave off the familiar guilt at his mistake.

“Vi, I can hear your gears turning from here. Stop overthinking it,” Shadow sighed, looking up with a tired expression. “We just can’t die, simple. The Princess will undo the spell once we get back and it’ll all be fine, ‘kay?”

“...Right. You’re right,” Vio nodded, willing himself to believe it. Shadow gave him a small smile and he returned it, trying to relax. “I’m sorry. I’m not myself right now.”

“I can tell. Yesterday your expression changed maybe twice, but now it’s like you’re an open book,” Shadow smirked and Vio blushed, groaning as he covered his face with his hands. “You feelin’ alright?”

“Better than I was, but I think I may have a fever.”

Shadow grew silent, and after a moment Vio peeked between his fingers to find the shade far closer than he had been. His eyes widened as Shadow placed a cool hand against his forehead, frowning when he pulled back.

“Are you going to be alright to travel?” Shadow bit his lip, glancing outside. “I’d just stay here, but I’m pretty sure Hylians need food to survive and we don’t have any nearby…”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Vio sat up straighter, giving Shadow his most determined look. “We’d better get going soon if we want to find better shelter by tonight.”

\---

“This place _sucks_ ,” Blue groaned for the third time in an hour, and Red nodded along tiredly.

They’d been walking as much as they could, but between the harsh temperature changes and lack of animal life or shelter, this strange new world was exhausting. Red’s initial excitement had faded by the first ambush of Moblins, and now he just wanted to find Green and go home. He’d never been somewhere so strange, and Blue had decided pretty quickly this wasn’t their world, which had only made Red panic more.

“Do you see anything?” Red sighed, peering around from his short height and seeing nothing but more red dirt and sand.

“Nope. There are some mountains on the horizon, but no signs of anything else.”

Red kicked at a pebble, watching it scitter into a crack. The sun bore down overhead, and if he weren’t an elemental magic user, he was sure he’d be suffering. Blue was pretty resistant to the heat himself, but when it had grown cold the night before he’d made sure to get out the fire rod and huddle close for warmth.

Being alone with Blue was usually no different from when they were with the group, but for some reason the last two days had been closer than normal. Red didn’t mind at all--in fact, he quite enjoyed the amount of physical contact. They had held hands for an hour after the fight yesterday while Red calmed down, held each other that night as Blue grit his teeth against the memories the cold brought, and even now they walked close enough that their arms brushed. Touch was grounding for Blue, and without anyone there to see, he’d been much more willing to initiate it. Being around to comfort his friend made Red feel better too, even if his heart pounded and his face flushed because of Blue’s closeness.

“Wait, I think I see something…” Blue’s hand came out to stop them, pressing against Red’s chest protectively. “It could be more enemies, so keep your guard up.”

“Will do!” Red chirped to hide how flustered he was, drawing his fire and ice rods as Blue moved to draw his sword. “How many?”

“Two, I think. They’re pretty far out…” Blue squinted and so did Red, but the few inches between them made Red’s view extend much less. “Wait a minute, is that..?”

Blue froze, the grip on his blade tightening as his eyes narrowed. Red shifted nervously, hopping to try to see. “What? What is it?”

“Shadow is back,” Blue gritted out, and before Red had the chance to process he was already sprinting forward.

“Hey, wait up!” Red shouted, stumbling into a jog.

He was never going to catch up, his stamina and short legs no match for Blue, and that really wasn’t good. Because if Shadow _was_ back, and there were two people, then that could only mean one thing. Red’s heart raced with panic as he fought to keep pace, distant figures appearing on the horizon as he did. Sure enough, Shadow’s hat was unmistakable, and Red’s stomach only filled with dread as familiar purple painted the figure beside him.

Red hoped Blue wasn’t planning on attacking Vio, but there really was no telling what would happen.

“Blue, don’t!” Red called, but it was already too late.

Blue reached Shadow first and the sound of metal clashing filled the air. Distant shouts echoed across the empty landscape and Red tried to run faster, tears pricking at his eyes.

“What are you _doing?_ ” Vio’s shout was frantic before Blue sprung away from Shadow with a grunt.

“I should be asking you that!”

“Guys, wait!” Red screamed, but no one spared him a glance.

“You don’t want to do this,” Shadow seethed, magic pulsing off the false blade he held. Vio stood just behind him, his own sword draw uncertainly.

“You-- traitor!” Blue shouted, Vio flinching back. “Why should I trust you? You just disappeared on us and then Green gets taken away on some mission? How do I know it’s not because of you?”

Vio looked pained and Shadow hissed, stepping fully between him and Blue. Red was in range now, he could use his rods if he had to, but even he wasn’t sure what to think. Shadow was back, that should’ve been impossible. The timing was too convenient, and when Red took a good look at Vio his dread only increased. He didn’t look well, skin pale and face flushed, and Red began to piece some things together while Blue and Shadow shifted on the defensive.

“Vio, you brought him back?” Red gasped as he skidded to a halt. Vio’s ears twitched down, his eyes looking away--a clear admission of guilt that made Red’s chest tighten. “You did! And you didn’t even tell us? I-I didn’t even know you were practicing magic, I would have helped!”

“Red!” Blue glared at him in shock. “You know Green and Zelda never would have allowed that!”

“You don’t know anything!” Shadow glared, full of hurt and sorrow. “Zelda never turned her back on me. Not like you three did!”

“You’re a _villain_ , Shadow! And Vio’s a traitor for helping you,” Blue spat, and Red’s heart clenched painfully.

“Blue, stop! We have to talk this out, please!”

“I’m not talking with two people I can’t even trust,” Blue turned his glare back on Shadow, holding his sword in challenge. “If you tell us where Green is, maybe I’ll consider letting you live.”

“We have no idea what you’re talking about,” Vio grit out, sword trembling in his grasp. “We fell into a portal and ended up here. I haven’t seen Green in two days!”

“Bullshit! The portal was made from _dark magic_. Who the hell uses that here, huh?”

“Guys, stop fighting and calm down before someone gets hurt!” Red wasn’t sure if he was panicked, angry, or just plain tired, but he was going to intervene if he had to. All three ignored him, only making his resolve firmer. “I swear, if you don’t listen--”

“Stay out of it, Red!” Blue shouted, and that was the last straw.

Red spun his ice rod and focused, drawing on the magic reserves thrumming within. Vio’s eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen, and at the last second he grabbed Shadow’s tunic and tugged him back.

Red shot a beam of magic at the ground between Shadow and Blue, creating a pillar of ice that rose twice as high as Blue was tall. Vio and Shadow disappeared from view as the wall extended out, and Blue stumbled back with a panicked shout. Red huffed, hooking the rods back on his belt before rounding on Blue, ignoring the sting of guilt at the way his friend’s body trembled from the sudden ice magic. He knew it wasn’t kind, but it was the only way Red could think to intervene.

“That is our _friend_ ,” Red hissed, drawing Blue’s attention immediately. “You want to kill Vio? Really? And what about Shadow?”

“I--”

“Did you stop to think that Shadow could have _easily_ destroyed both of us with a snap of his fingers? If he really wanted us dead, if he was really so _evil_ , you never would have survived attacking him!”

Blue froze, lowering his sword as his face twisted into a conflicted frown.

“Do you really think Vio would betray us again? Maybe he doesn’t talk with you like he does with me, but…” Red’s irritation faded and he slumped with a sigh, glancing back at the ice. “He cares about us, Blue. He wouldn’t just throw that away…”

“I know… but then, why would he bring Shadow back without saying a word? He disappeared on us, and you can’t deny Green’s quest and these portals came at a rather convenient time.” Blue huffed, and Red bit his lip worriedly. “What if Vio was forced, or…”

“Shadow wouldn’t do that to him!” “Well how do you know, huh? We hardly even knew the guy, and he spent most of that final battle disguised as Vio!”

Red eyed the ice with more concern, uncertainty leaking in. Vio and Shadow hadn’t fought back, but Vio was smart. Could that have been their plan all along? No, Red didn’t want to think that way! Vio loved them, he’d changed so much since their last adventure. He was probably waiting just behind the ice to talk, to set all of this straight and explain--

A sudden yelp startled them both into action, Red dashing around the block as Blue hissed in panic. They rounded the corner and looked around, but to Red’s horror no one was there.

“Where the hell--” Blue cut off in a shout of his own as darkness opened beneath them, his curses lost in the portal that swallowed them up. “Fucking _perfect!_ ”

For once, Red couldn’t help but agree with Blue’s more colorful language.

\---

The second time Green found himself in a strange new world, it was just as disorienting as the first. Partly because one moment he’d been standing in a group of people, greeting the newest Link they’d located in the desolate land… and the next he was crashing through foliage and bushes in a _very_ dense forest. Green would have been excited at the change of scenery, if the landing hadn’t been so rough. When he finally got to his feet and looked around at the massive trees and sprawling nature, it was to find himself completely alone.

Great.

Animal calls and a rustling breeze drifted through the foliage, but Green couldn’t pick out a single familiar voice or footstep among it. He sighed, brushing off his clothes and tightening the straps across his chest. At least he hadn’t broken or lost anything, but being in a strange new land without a single clue as to where to go was beginning to make him nervous. He turned back to the slope he’d rolled down, resigning himself to retracing his steps to find the others.

At the top of the hill he only found more trees and brushes, but the sound of rushing water gave him a bit of hope. Green pressed through the untouched wilderness, letting out a relieved breath when he finally found a clearing. In its center was a pool, fed by a large waterfall plummeting down the face of a cliff. When he craned his neck he could see the terraced landscape, and looking in the other direction showed the next ledge below, holding another pool and eventually plummeting into a dark chasm. Wherever he was, it looked just as foreign as the last place had when compared to his Hyrule and its predictable landscapes.

Even from this vantage point, Green couldn’t make out any of his travelling companions. Far below, on the other side of the ravine, he could _just_ make out the winding of a trail, but that was the only hint of civilization he’d seen. At least there were animals and plants and _water_ here, he supposed, but none of them were ones he recognized.

Then a shout tore his gaze back up, and Green’s heart stopped at the two figures waving down at him from the ledge above.

“Green!” Red’s voice echoed loudly over the crash of the waterfall as he bounced excitedly.

“Oh, thank Hylia,” Blue’s groan barely carried, but Green laughed at the comfortingly familiar snark.

“What are you two doing here?” Green shouted back, looking around nervously for any of his new travelling companions. But none appeared, and Green’s head snapped back as Blue shouted in alarm.

Red’s cheer was lost in a splash as he jumped into the pool below, popping out of the water with a grin when Green rushed over. His heart was in his throat, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt to see his friends again. It had only been a few short days since he’d left, but the guilt and worry hadn’t faded at how he’d had to leave without saying goodbye. Green stretched out a hand and pulled Red from the small pool, shaking his head at the huge grin on the shorter’s face. And then he wrapped Red in a tight hug, resisting the tightness in his throat at the comforting feeling.

“We had to come find you, Greenbean” Red murmured, wet hair pressed against Green’s neck as they held each other tightly. “We’re a team, we can’t let you do this alone.”

“Exactly, you idiot!” Blue’s gruff voice called from overhead, and Green looked up in time to see Roc’s Cape unfurl as Blue’s feet met the ground. “You really thought you could just leave without us?”

“I was hoping to spare you two, and with Vio gone, I just thought…” Green looked away, biting his cheek at the lame excuse.

Then Blue’s arms were around him too, and Red squeaked as they were lifted off the ground with the force. Green gasped and then chuckled, returning the hug tightly as Blue set them down. Red was giggling and it was contagious, the three of them laughing softly as the tension faded. It wasn’t completely gone, not with Vio’s absence hanging clearly in the air between them, but Green felt the tightness in his chest lessen ever so slightly as his friends eased his anxiety.

“Don’t leave us again, dummy,” Red huffed when they finally pulled away, rubbing wetness from his eyes. “Losing Vio is bad enough, I don’t wanna lose you too!”

“Yeah, speaking of,” Blue huffed, crossing his arms tightly as he stepped back. Green shifted worriedly at the tense scowl on Blue’s face, Red’s dejected slump only making him more concerned. “Shadow’s back, and you won’t guess who we found with him.”

Green’s heart raced, eyes widening in shock. “That can’t be…”

“It is,” Blue kicked at the ground, glaring daggers at his feet. “That bastard… I don’t know what Shadow is planning, but I have a bad feeling it has something to do with these portals.”

Green wanted to deny it, but the more he thought the more the pieces clicked into a dreadful picture in his mind. The portals were dark magic, and he knew Vio had been desperate to get him back. Desperate enough? And how would he have even managed it?

The book…

Green felt in his bag for the heavy tome, dread turning his blood to ice.

“We can’t be sure though,” Red pleaded, though uncertainty was clear in his expression. “Vio said he didn’t know what was happening, and it didn’t seem like he was telling a lie!”

“Vio didn’t seem to be lying when he pledged his allegiance to Shadow either,” Green murmured, feeling a heavy weight fall on his shoulders. “I don’t want to believe that Vio would betray us again, but what other explanation is there?” Green pulled out the book, tracing over the runes in its cover while Red’s eyes widened. “I found this in his room before I left… I don’t want to believe the worst, but it’s clear Vio’s been planning this for a while.”

Silence fell over them, thick and heavy with grief. Then Blue straightened, hands balled into fists and mouth set in determination. Green felt his own resolve firm at Blue’s strength, Red perking up at his side hopefully.

“There’s only one thing to do then. We find Vio, and we bring him back.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made, bonds grow tighter, and a secret is revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy alllll guess what time it is! It's time for SHIPS!! If you remember from the first chapter note, I mentioned there would be more than just vidow, and now I am here to deliver the goods. I updated the tags for all you wonderful readers <3 thank you all so much for the support and comments and messages! These next few chapters get intense so buckle up! >:3c
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment or kudos!! You can also yell at me on [tumblr](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/), where I post snippets and art between fic updates!

The chill of Red’s ice had nothing on the bone-deep cold that had grown in his chest. It would be an understatement to say Vio was surprised to see Red and Blue in this wasteland. Even the word ‘surprised’ didn’t quite cover the conflicting twist of emotions he was trying to sift through. Relief was perhaps the most persistent, though that had hardened into a heavy block of guilt in his chest the more Blue spoke.

Vio could feel Shadow’s anger clear in the air, magic still crackling where his sword had just been. Vio didn’t know what to do, how he should react beyond the guilt that was steadily taking over. His hand found Shadow’s arm on instinct alone, tugging him back before the shade could get himself hurt. Ruby eyes turned on him, sharp with betrayal and rage that made Vio flinch too transparently. He turned away with a frown as Shadow’s gaze softened apologetically, not wanting to see pity there.

“You can’t just let him _say_ shit like that, Vi!” Shadow hissed as he allowed himself to be pulled away from Red’s ice.

Vio tried to ignore the stutter of his heart at the nickname; hearing it in Shadow’s voice after all these years was a comfort he hadn’t realized he’d needed. Still, he couldn’t agree, even if Blue’s assumptions had been mostly wrong. A deep seated memory that never seemed to fade reminded: _you are a traitor_.

“Fighting him won’t do us any good,” Vio sighed, letting go of Shadow’s arm as he turned away. “Red is right, the logical thing to do in this situation is to talk it out. That way nobody get’s hurt.”

Shadow’s hand found his shoulder quickly, forcing Vio to turn back stiffly. Shadow was closer now, his gaze intense as it locked tightly with his. Vio was sure his heart was beating loud enough to be heard, his thoughts crashing to a halt in the face of Shadow’s determination.

“Do you wanna stop thinking logically for a second and listen to what you’re saying? _You’re_ hurt! And you expect me to just let him get away with saying all that shit when I could sock his stupid face and make it right?”

Vio swallowed thickly, heart racing faster and ears beginning to burn when he finally managed to look away. Shadow sighed and Vio could feel it ghost through his bangs, warm against his forehead. Shadow had always been the physical type; and perhaps that was why his distance before had hurt so much. The shade hadn’t understood personal space years ago, but to have him so close to Vio now was overwhelming his ability to think clearly. After far too long, Shadow seemed to realize his mistake and flushed, quickly stepping away and leaving Vio to simmer in his own embarrassment.

“As much as I see the appeal in punching Blue in the face,” Vio allowed, smiling softly when Shadow grinned. “I would rather _not_ see you be hurt for some cheap revenge. Blue might be an ass, but… he is my friend,” Vio sighed, sparing a glance back at the ice and the muffled arguing behind it. “And I can understand where he’s coming from.”

“Then let’s talk it out,” Shadow groaned, and Vio couldn’t help but chuckle at his overexaggerated frown. “But if he says one more thing about you, I’m not holding back.”

“That sounds like a fair trade.”

Vio breathed deeply through his nose, trying to calm the racing of his heart and the adrenaline left over from the confrontation. He could feel his strength and magic returning bit by bit, and if it came to it he knew he’d been able to defend them from an attack. But as much as Blue was hotheaded and Shadow was reckless, Vio knew as clearly as Red that neither really wanted a fight. For whatever reason, Blue still had enough faith in him to hold back, and Vio was going to make sure that trust wasn’t misplaced.

He’d really made a mess of things, but he hadn’t intended for this to happen. Surely they’d see that and Vio could work to make things right before they spiralled out of control--

“Shit, not again!”

Vio’s eyes snapped open to find the ground beneath them dissolving into swirling darkness. Shadow’s hand snapped out and Vio latched on just in time, their fingers clasping tight as the world slipped out from beneath them.

“ _Fuck_ this,” he groaned, and Shadow cackled in the darkness beside him.

\---

The sky was darkening quickly overhead and Red shivered, pulling his arms around himself tightly while Green and Blue spoke to the side. This new world was stranger than the last, but at least the ground was softer and the air was clean. Red would have gone to explore by now if the events of the day hadn’t been circling so distractingly in his mind. He laid back in the grass, staring up at the pink and purple hue of sunset through the trees. Blue and Green were still discussing the plan, and while Red _knew_ the plan, he didn’t understand why it took so much _planning_ to do.

It was really simple, in the end. Nothing like the ones Vio always made.

Red didn’t like the plan though, not that the others would listen.

They had been _so close_ just hours before, Red had _felt_ it. Vio had been right there, Shadow had been frightened, not dangerous like they’d feared. Sure, Vio wasn’t the best at communicating his feelings, but neither was Blue or Green. What they all needed was to talk things out, not rush to conclusions and make hasty decisions.

The sad frown on Green’s face said what his words didn’t. He was as lost as the rest of them were without Vio’s calm logic.

“I better get going, I can hear the others’ voices below…”

Red sat up to meet Green’s tired gaze, not giving an inch under the pleading in his expression. Green sighed and turned back to Blue, who gave a quick nod and wrapped Green in a brief hug. Red bit his lip as they stepped back, chest tightening at the sheepish smile on Green’s face and the flush on Blue’s. As much as he longed to hug Green and wish him well, there was a time to assert himself and it was now. If they wanted to go through with this, they’d be doing it on their own.

“Stay safe,” Blue called as Green turned to leave.

And then there was the silence of nightfall and the crash of retreating steps through foliage.

Blue huffed tiredly, sitting across from Red on the outcropping they’d claimed for the night. Red refused to meet his eyes, fiddling with some sticks and tinder as he set about making a fire. The silence was thick and cloying, but Red kept his gaze firmly on his task. Blue wasn’t going to make up for this one so easily.

Red channeled his magic into the fire rod and sparked the tinder to life, watching the fire flicker into being and cast shadows over Blue’s hunched frame. Red sat back, turning to stare out into the darkening woods and the fireflies that came to life in their depths. Something twisted in his stomach and Red frowned, unable to distract himself long from the emotions that itched to get out. Waiting for Blue to say something would take too long, and Red realized what he needed most now was to just get away. Indignation bubbled inside, making him frown and stiffen. He didn’t want Blue’s comfort right now anyway--or at least that’s what he told himself, burying the ache in his chest and the urge to just give in to what it wanted.

Red sprung to his feet and latched the fire rod back to his belt with a sigh, staring pointedly out at the woods beyond the clearing. Blue shifted and Red turned his back, fiddling with his sleeve as he held down the anger and concern and apprehension that had been building since Vio had first disappeared.

“I’m going to go forage for dinner,” Red announced, and before Blue could stop him he walked quickly into the trees.

“Wh-- Red, hold on a sec!”

Blue’s voice carried through the leaves but Red didn’t stop, letting his feet take him faster as his heart raced. He just needed some time alone to think, to get all these dumb emotions out of his system so he could do what needed to be done. Duty comes first, that’s what they were taught in the knight’s academy as kids. Green and Blue were always so good at that, at boxing up how they felt to do what was required of them. Vio could manage it too, though they all knew Vio only did things he agreed with in the end.

Red wished he could do only what he believed was right, act on his emotions like Blue and lead with his heart like Green and think things through like Vio. But all Red could do was follow at the end of the day, no matter how hard he tried to stay true to himself. Normally the thought would cause anguish, but now it only made him angry.

“Red, stop! Let’s talk this out--”

“So now you want to talk?” Red shouted, spinning around to find Blue frozen a few feet behind. Red sucked in a shaking breath, fists trembling at his sides as he glared Blue down, hating and loving the shock on his face all at once. “Where was this desire to _talk_ when your sword was at Shadow’s throat! Or when you and Green decided to ignore what you know about Vio and ignore _what I was saying_ to make a plan _you_ liked! I’m not talking with you, Blue.”

“Red, please, can we talk?” Blue spoke softly, hands raised, and Red bristled. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen before, but I will now.”

“It’s too late!” Red’s voice cracked and he turned away, shaking as his throat tightened. “Stop treating me like a child, I know more than you think! H-How can you see Shadow and Vio standing there, not fighting back, and call them a villain and a traitor? How can you tell Green that Vio had been _forced_ when you saw the way Shadow protected him?” Red’s voice became a whisper and he bit back a sob, anger disappearing in an instant.

Silence laid heavy between them, broken only by Red’s shaking breaths. Every second felt like thirty, every cricket chirp an eternity. Red considered stomping off again. Maybe Blue wouldn’t follow this time and he could stew in his sorrow alone like he’d been trying to.

Red sighed and turned, only for Blue’s hand to grasp his wrist.

“G-Get off of me,” Red mumbled, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up from Blue’s feet as he stepped closer.

“I’m sorry, Red,” Blue whispered, and Red froze as strong arms wrapped him in a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

“N-No you’re not,” Red managed, but the hitch in his breath marred his words, and he couldn’t help but hold onto Blue as the tears finally spilled out.

Red sobbed into his chest, giving in to the comfort of Blue’s hold and the gentle rub against his back. The dam broke, and Red was helpless to stop the tears from spilling out. He didn’t know how long he cried, but Blue didn’t release him, didn’t so much as twitch, and eventually the steady calm of his presence eased the tide. Neither pulled back as Red’s sobs finally faded, even as the sun set fully below the horizon and the sounds of the night returned to a swell. Red’s breathing evened and he leaned his forehead against Blue’s collarbone as he regained his senses. He was embarrassed, but mostly he was tired, and the unrelenting swirl of his emotions had left him unable to care enough to pull away.

“Thanks…” Red winced at the hoarseness of his voice but Blue only hummed, shaking his head.

“This is my fault, and I’m really sorry,” Blue murmured, and Red finally pulled back enough to see his face. Guilt and sorrow were written clearly in the frown on his lips, the pinch of his brow, swirling in his sapphire eyes. “Green and I love you, yknow? We never want to hurt you-- or Vio. Honest. We just don’t…”

“I don’t know what to do either,” Red sighed, and Blue nodded sadly. “I wish I did, but--”

“Vio’s our braincell, right?” Blue smirked, and Red laughed softly.

“Yeah, he is…” Red bit his lip, staring up at Blue. His cheeks were flushed, and Red smiled softly, reaching a hand around to cup Blue’s face. “I love you too, I hope you know.”

“I-I know that,” Blue huffed, though his voice trembled as he glanced away. “Just wanted to remind you…”

“Then let me remind you, too.”

Red turned Blue’s face back to his, heart racing at the quiet longing in his eyes. He stood on his toes and Blue leaned down, smiling as Red pressed a kiss to his forehead. Then Blue pressed one between his brows in turn. Then to his nose, to each cheek, to his chin as Red began to laugh. The hands on his back slid to cup his shoulders and Red glanced up with a small smile, enjoying how clearly Blue’s heart showed on his sleeve; flushed cheeks and dark eyes and the nervousness that had his hands sliding hesitantly through Red’s hair. It was adorable, and when Blue leaned in closer, Red felt his heart pound as their lips connected briefly between them.

Blue pulled back quickly, eyes wide and blush even darker as Red held back laughter. “W-Wait, shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--”

“It’s okay,” Red murmured, threading his hand through Blue’s hair. “I meant it.”

Blue closed his mouth with a click. They stared at each other for a moment, Red’s heart hammering while Blue bit his lip nervously. It had been years of dodging each other; of Red tamping down how he felt and Blue slowly coming to return the affection. Years, only for them to end up kissing after a fight in some strange woods. It wasn’t what Red had expected, but despite the apprehension that still clung and the worry over what would happen next, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Could I..?” Blue leaned in again, sapphire eyes shining with anticipation.

Red wrapped his arms around strong shoulders, pulling himself closer with a grin. “You’re such a dummy sometimes,” he laughed softly. “Just kiss me already.”

Blue’s lips met his, and Red let the last of his tension melt away.

\---

This strange new world was not pleasant, but it was far better than the one they had just travelled from. Vio sat before the fire they had made, as night fell on the odd tropical forest they’d landed in. Vio’s back still ached from hitting the ground wrong, but Shadow’s unusual concern lessened the sting greatly. Ever since their encounter with Blue--no, even before then, when he had healed Vio after that battle--the shade had been acting softer. There was still teasing and some awkwardness, but Vio supposed that even back then there had been some degree of both.

He didn’t dare to hope that things could return to the way they were the night before he betrayed his best friend, but it was becoming harder to resist the temptation. Shadow had taken off after they’d found an outcropping of rock to camp under. Night had fallen quickly, but even in this strange world, Vio knew Shadow could handle himself once dusk had fallen. A light rain began to drizzle and Vio sighed, worrying his lip as he stared into the darkness.

His strength was returning bit by bit, and with it came all the confusing feelings he’d been trying to tamp down.

The rain began to pour and Vio frowned in concern, only for a loud snap to startle him into drawing his sword.

“Hey, just me!” Shadow lifted his hands with a nervous grin and Vio dropped his sword with a groan.

“Goddesses, Shadow, don’t scare me like that,” Vio couldn’t help but laugh slightly as relief stilled the frantic race of his heart.

Shadow shrugged, still smiling as he plopped down beside Vio. His hair and clothes were soaked, but Shadow didn’t seem to mind as he lifted a small sack up proudly. “Guess what I found?”

“You went hunting?” Vio watched in surprise as Shadow pulled meat and mushrooms from the bag, taking one of the oddly colored bulbs to inspect. “I would have come with you--”

“Relax, I didn’t want you tiring yourself out again,” Shadow waved him off, skewering the meat and mushrooms on a few sticks. “I was only gone a few minutes anyway.”

“Right,” Vio rolled his eyes, giving up on identifying the mushroom. Normally he wouldn’t be so careless, but after going two days without proper food Vio was willing to take a risk. “Thank you for taking care of me. I’d surely be dead by now without you,” Vio chuckled, but Shadow only shrugged, jamming the end of one skewer in the dirt beside the fire.

“I’d still be trapped in the dark world if it weren’t for you,” Shadow shot him a smile and Vio felt his heart skip a beat.

“Well, I know this isn’t exactly _ideal_ , but…” Vio sighed, finding it hard to look at Shadow as he fought to get the words out. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“So am I,” Shadow smiled, then quickly flushed, looking away as Vio’s face heated more. “I-I mean, this isn’t great, yeah, but… I’m happy to be back in the light world, yeah.”

Vio shut his mouth against the half-formed thoughts that threatened to tumble free. Shadow stared into the fire, knees drawn to his chest as his cheeks remained flushed. Vio managed to tear his eyes away from the shade after a long moment, struggling not to blurt what he was beginning to feel. His chest was as warm as his face and his heart beat double-time beneath his ribs, making him hyper aware of how close they now sat. Just the night before they’d rested on opposite sides of a fire, only to wake on the same. Now their hands were so close Vio could nearly touch him, if he had the courage to do so.

“I’m happy that I get to spend time with you again, Shadow,” Vio murmured, just above the patter of rain and crackle of the fire. Shadow shifted, but Vio didn’t dare look over, not when it was already so hard to be so honest. He could barely be truthful with himself most days, and sharing this truth with Shadow was disarmingly intense.

Then cool fingers nudged against his, and Vio glanced over as he let Shadow take his hand.

There was a quiet sparkle in his eyes, turned nearly amber by the flicker of the fire. Shadow smiled softly, the edge of one sharp tooth sticking out in a way that was just so dorky, so perfectly _him_ , and Vio felt a shiver run beneath his skin. Every minute before had felt stolen, brief, almost dreamlike save for how very unlike Vio’s fantasies had been. But this was not a dream, and he felt it deep in the aching fissure Shadow’s death had left behind in his heart. His dreams had never been able to capture the casual elegance of Shadow’s movements, or the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, real and genuine and impossible to fabricate. Whatever lingering doubts Vio had held onto melted away as Shadow squeezed his hand and smiled and didn’t look away.

“I’m happy too,” Shadow whispered, like it was a secret they were sharing once again, just the two of them against the world. “I missed you, Vi.”

“I missed you,” Vio murmured, feeling something in his throat tighten. “Every day, I missed you. And I’m so sorry I hurt you back then, I never wanted that. I was so blind but Shadow, I know now, and I-- I know that I’ve always--”

Vio’s voice cut off as Shadow surged forward, wrapping him in tight, shaking arms. Vio stiffened for only a moment before he held the shade back, feeling his own hands tremble as he gripped Shadow’s damp tunic. He hadn’t even realized he’d begun to cry until the tears streaked down his face, turning his breaths to muffled gasps as he tried to remain in control. Feeling Shadow so close and solid beneath his hands was overwhelming and incredible, and Vio found it harder to bite back the swell of emotion as the bond in his chest burned with pleasant heat.

“I can’t forget what you did,” Shadow murmured. “But we’ve both changed so much since then, and Vi, I don’t want to be angry with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Vio whispered and Shadow shushed him, holding tighter as Vio shook. “You mean so much to me, I never should have betrayed you.”

“And I shouldn’t have tied you up over a pool of lava,” Shadow chuckled softly, making Vio snort. “We were stupid kids. You’ve already shown me how much you’ve changed, so let me prove to you that I have too.”

Shadow pulled back slightly and Vio let go reluctantly, only for his hands to be taken by Shadow’s between them. Ruby eyes glinted seriously, Shadow’s face a mask of determination as he held Vio’s gaze.

“I care about you so much, Vi,” Shadow murmured, threading their fingers together tightly. “I’m gonna protect you, whatever it takes.”

Vio chuckled, shaking his head. “Please don’t. I’m plenty capable of protecting us both.”

“Then we’ll protect each other,” Shadow grinned, and Vio felt his tension melt away. “Just like old times.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Vio smiled.

Then he glanced back at the fire and startled, pulling Shadow back to present as they scrambled to remove the slightly burnt skewers from the fire. They laughed, collapsing back against the stone wall with their food. Shadow’s leg was pressed against Vio’s, the bond humming happily as they ate and shot each other smiles. Vio could feel his strength and magic reserves returning quickly, nearly at half when the meal was finally finished, leaving him enough awareness to remain awake for a while longer.

Shadow took to telling stories about the dark world, lying down beside the fire while Vio listened. It was a peaceful night, and Vio found the worries of the day slipping away as Shadow’s voice lulled him to relaxation. After half an hour he gave in, lying beside Shadow as he recounted a tale from their shared adventure. Vio let his eyes slip closed, and eventually Shadow quieted, turning on his side. Vio kept his eyes shut, relaxing further when a comforting arm slung around his chest and pulled him closer.

The sounds of rain, the crackling fire, and Shadow’s steady breaths nearly had him drifting off when it happened. A whisper, barely audible past the meld of sounds, but utterly undeniable even to Vio’s sleep-fuzzy mind.

“Goodnight, Vi,” Shadow murmured softly, his breath ghosting over Vio’s neck. “Love you.”

Vio listened for Shadow’s breaths to even out before he sighed, tugging the shade’s arm tighter around him as his heart hammered.

Vio didn’t sleep much that night.

\---

It wasn’t hard to find the rest of the heroes Green had been travelling with, even as dusk fell over the winding path through the trees. The building they’d congregated at was shaped like a horse head for some reason, and it cast a warm glow over the surrounding area as Green approached. The sounds of his companions were bright and almost cheerful, and it put a bit of confidence back into his chest as he readied himself for what he had to do.

Vio’s magic book felt heavy in his pack, a stone of guilt and apprehension reminding Green of what he’d seen inside. Blue’s story was alarming, but Vio’s handwriting was unmistakable in the margins of the book, and it all painted a rather grim picture. Whether Vio had been forced by Shadow to leave with him or not he had no idea, but the intention was clear. Vio had set out that night to bring Shadow back all on his own, and though Green wanted to believe it had been with good intentions, he couldn’t deny the suspicious connection to the quest he found himself on now.

“Four’s back!” Wind’s voice called as he stepped into the tent, earning the attention of the four other heroes.

Green waved sheepishly as he approached, but thankfully there seemed to only be relief in the air. The five of them offered smiles--or in Legend’s case, an annoyed huff--as Green came to a stop before them. Swords were removed left and right, and Time gave him a pat on the back that had his ears flushing slightly in embarrassment.

“We were about to start searching, but you and Hyrule made it back just in time,” Time murmured, and Green nodded stiffly.

Hyrule shuffled his feet, looking embarrassed as well. “This place is just so _big_.”

“Says the person who I found halfway up a tree,” Legend huffed, earning a chuckle from Wind and a sympathetic sigh from Sky.

“I was trying to get a better view…” Hyrule sighed, smiling somewhat at the lighthearted atmosphere.

It was a nice change of pace from the constant travel and occasional fights of the last two days, and Green settled into it easily. He stripped out of his heavy gear and listened to the conversation, enjoying the relative safety of the strange inn they had found. But Time’s eye never left him, and Green eventually gave into the pressure of his insistence as it ate away at his resolve. He returned Time’s gaze and then left the tent, sitting by the cooking pot outside. Time took the seat beside him with a hum, the two staring off into the night in silence.

Then, “What’s on your mind?”

Green sighed, sparing one last glance at the tent to be sure no one was listening in. Laughter continued inside, and Green turned back to Time with a weak smile. “I kept something from you when we met. I didn’t think it would be necessary to share, and it’s a bit complicated to explain… but something happened earlier, and I have a bad feeling it has to do with why we’re on this sudden quest.”

Time straightened, his eye narrowing slightly, but it was enough to make Green tense. “I understand the desire to keep certain things a secret, but if it puts anyone in danger, then we need to know.”

“It wouldn’t have-- or, not normally,” Green mumbled, rubbing his face tiredly. “The thing is, I’m not exactly ‘Link’.”

Time cocked his head like a curious child and Green bit his cheek nervously.

“Explain.”

“When Link drew the Four Sword, he was split into four separate people. I’m Green, and then there’s Blue, Red, and Vio. The four of us don’t become Link often because when we’re together it’s not very comfortable. We haven’t been Link in nearly four years.” Green explained, and when Time made no move to interrupt, he gathered his courage and continued. “When we ended up here, Red and Blue found me. Apparently the four of us have all been dragged along by the portals. Before I left, Vio had gone missing and we’d been searching for him. Red and Blue found him in Hyrule’s world, and he was with someone from our last adventure…”

“And I take it you think this ‘someone’ has to do with our quest?”

“He’s a dark magic user who we defeated many years ago. We think he may have tricked or forced Vio into bringing him back,” Green sighed tiredly, and Time stared into the fire with a grim look on his face. “Shadow sacrificed himself for us back then. I don’t want to believe he’s still evil, but what choice do I have?”

“If this Shadow is a danger, then we must be prepared,” Time stood with a sigh, offering a hand to Green. “I assume you and your friends made a plan. It’s time to share it with the rest of us.”

Green nodded stiffly and followed Time back to the tent, his heart pounding in his throat.

He hoped he was right about all of this. The consequence for making a mistake was not one he wanted to face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan... does not go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy all!! Welcome back to the vidow slowburn chaos fic! Everyone worried about angst? Buckle up >:3c Thank you all for your support and sweet comments omg, love you guys!! I have so many big projects going on right now btwn my job and uni so I didn't draft anything for TTB this week x-x however, I have 2 more chapters drafted after this one saved up so it's all good! (Also I split this one for the cliffhanger... mwehehe...)
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment or kudos!! You can also yell at me on [tumblr](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/), where I post snippets and art between fic updates!

Shadow woke to bird song, feeling warmer and safer than he had in years. He sighed, leaning his forehead against the soft something beside him, breathing in its comforting scent of lavender. Shadow nearly fell asleep once more until something clicked into place and his eyes opened to check, heart rate spiking to find a familiar person in his arms. Vio’s head was tucked beneath his chin, his arms wrapped loosely around Shadow’s middle as he slept. It was an adorable sight, and Shadow blushed as he struggled to not wake his friend.

Friend… Now that was a surprising thought. Not uncomfortable, though a tightness in his chest reminded Shadow of what had happened the last time he’d allowed Vio into his heart. Best friends were overrated, that’s what he’d told himself all these years. Trusting people only to be stabbed in the back? He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

And yet here he was, giving into the delighted thrum of the bond in his chest and the ache in his heart that longed for Vio’s love again.

Was it pathetic to seek this sort of comfort? Vio didn’t seem the type to enjoy such displays of affection, but after all, so much had changed since they’d last seen each other… Shadow had certainly changed, though he wasn’t sure of how much he had until he had been given the chance to return to the light world. He had access to every bit of power he always had, something in that cursed hand mirror allowing him to feed off it. He could have done anything he wanted; burned Hyrule to the ground, taken the Princess hostage, all of it all over again. Blue certainly realized this, but somehow, Vio hadn’t.

Or maybe he had, and he just didn’t care?

Shadow worried his lip, letting his thumb trace circles between Vio’s shoulder blades.

Perhaps Vio trusted him more than Shadow even trusted himself. He didn’t know if he deserved that trust—after all, he had tried to kill Link, kill Vio, destroy all of Hyrule… One little sacrifice obviously wasn’t enough to right every wrong. The others didn’t trust him, and though Zelda seemed to, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was deeply wrong about all of this. Had they expected Vio to fail, is that why they let him try at all? Shadow sighed, remembering suddenly why he had hated Hylians so much back then. They were so complicated and cruel; at least he had never lied about his intentions or why he was doing things.

No matter what, Shadow knew he was already screwed. Feeling Vio close and content in his arms was something he’d never dared to imagine. Sure, he’d fantasized long ago about stolen kisses and running away together, but what unhappy teenager _doesn’t_ want to run away with someone they have a crush on? He thought he’d grown out of childhood dreams, but seeing Vio again so suddenly had rocketed him back into his sixteen year old fantasies like not a day had passed. They didn’t have to take over the world to be together now; Shadow had Vio in his arms and a bond in his chest that marked them so clearly that there was no reason to doubt.

He didn’t know if Vio felt the same, but Shadow knew he was unreasonably pleased at how things had turned out so far.

Now if only he could smash Blue’s face in, then everything would be perfect.

Vio chose that moment to stir, startling Shadow out of his thoughts and flinching self consciously away. The bond whined within him but he clamped his mouth shut, heart beating a mile a minute as Vio gazed up at him sleepily. Goddesses help him, why was Vio was cute? It was all he could do not to blurt how he felt right then and there.

“’Morning,” Vio murmured, rubbing his eyes without a trace of embarrassment on his face.

Vio always had been fantastic at hiding how he felt though, and the slight flush of his ears was enough to make Shadow smirk knowingly.

“’Morning, sleeping beauty,” Shadow yawned, smiling wider at the eye roll Vio gave at the nickname. “I’m glad you’re up, now we can get moving.”

“Yeah,” Vio stretched into a sitting position, peering beyond the rock outcropping they’d camped under the night before. “Better get going before the others manage to find us…”

“Well if they do, you know I’ve got your back!” Shadow got to his feet, trying to stay calm at the genuine smile Vio shot his way.

Now that he knew how he felt, Shadow was finding it harder and harder to keep quiet. He’d already wasted days in denial, feigning annoyance to hide how flustered he’d become. Vio’s attitude had stung at first, but it was clear he didn’t mean things the way Shadow had deliberately been taking them. There was no indifference in those amethyst eyes, no matter how hard Vio pretended to be unaffected. But the longer the magic drain had loosened his barriers, the more Shadow had realized how hopeless the whole endeavor would be. When logic didn’t get in the way, Vio was the same person he’d fallen for three years ago, and he was completely helpless not to fall in love again.

They packed up the tiny camp, shoving belongings in packs and munching at the leftovers from the night before. Vio’s reserves had clearly replenished, his skin tinged with a healthy pink and the bags beneath his eyes fading steadily. Shadow fought not to become distracted as Vio rambled quietly to himself, going over possible outcomes and strategies. Shadow saw no need for all the planning, but he knew Vio needed the structure to feel secure. The one time his plans had fallen apart, Shadow had seen the blank look of panic in his eyes, and it hadn’t faded until his sacrifice righted the flaw. Shadow was not a planner however, so he couldn’t be blamed for letting his eyes wander to Vio’s lips as he spoke rather than truly listening.

“Now that I have some magic at my disposal again, I can be of much more help,” Vio hummed as he tightened his pack around his shoulder. “I can fight for you now, too.”

“You’re sweet,” Shadow smiled, then quickly turned away as heat rushed to his face.

Vio only chuckled and he tried to relax, consoling himself with whatever dignity he could grasp onto. Either Vio was as dense as a rock or he didn’t feel the same, and somehow both options didn’t quite add up to Shadow’s frazzled mind.

They began to trek through the dense foliage, exploring this new world hesitantly. Everything was so wildly different from what Shadow had grown used to; the sharp terrain and unrelenting night of the dark world was in stark contrast to the bountiful nature that sprawled before them now. He looked around in wonder, soaking it all in while Vio kept a careful watch for them. There was a path winding below where they walked, and the two of them kept to the direction it led from above, hidden within the greenery. The day was somewhat humid, but nothing compared to the intense heat and cold of the last world, and Shadow could see his relief mirrored in Vio’s relaxed posture.

Wherever they’d landed this time it was huge, the dense foliage giving way to steep cliffs that overlooked a landscape that stretched beyond sight. Shadow and Vio paused in awe, taking in the sprawling fields, lakes, and valleys of this world in silence. A breeze rushed past, the air here colder than it had been in the trees, making Shadow shiver slightly as it cut through him. After a few quiet moments Vio sighed, stepping closer as they stared over the edge of a cliff.

“The trees gave us cover, and the nearest forest looks to be a couple hundred feet down,” Vio pointed towards the clumping of dense trees below, a concerned frown on his face. “We’re exposed, it will be far too easy to spot us now.”

“Then we just climb down,” Shadow nodded confidently, but Vio’s frown only deepened. “Come on, it’ll be easy. I won’t let you fall!”

“…We’ll have to be quick. If we’re caught on the cliff face we’ll be easy targets.”

“Relax, Vi, we’ve got this,” Shadow took the opportunity to place a hand on Vio’s shoulder, giving him the most reassuring smile he could muster. Vio was right and his words made Shadow nervous, but he couldn’t just show that. “Let’s just hurry then, yeah?”

“Alright,” Vio sighed, and they set to work.

The cliff was not the easiest thing to climb down, but Shadow wasn’t too worried. He could just float if he had to—the only reason he didn’t just jump down was to not waste magic. He could feel Vio’s own power signature pulsing beside him, at the ready should anything happen. It was a slow descent, but they reached the bottom without issue after several long minutes. Vio sighed in relief, and Shadow grinned as he peered around the new area.

These trees were thicker, with small leaves and tall canopies that blocked the light. It was a comfortable shift to walk beneath them, taking the strain of the sun off Shadow’s sensitive skin. He could feel his magic thrumming happily as he relaxed in the shade, his heart skipping a beat when he noticed Vio’s pleased smile beside him.

But while this forest was certainly kinder on him, it was clear he wasn’t the only one benefitting from its darkness.

They’d only been travelling a few minutes when the snap of a twig caused Vio to draw his sword, Shadow a second behind as his materialized with a crackle of magic. It wasn’t too dark for Hylian eyes to see, but Shadow knew his vision was far better in this environment as they both scanned the trees for signs of a threat. Their breaths quieted, and Shadow backed up a step until he could feel Vio’s spine pressed against his, the hum of the bond tense and alight with their shared nervousness.

Then another branch snapped, and Shadow’s eyes widened when he zeroed in on the source.

A hulking beast lurked just within the trees, staring at them with large, red eyes. Its snout twitched into a sharp grimace, overly long arms readying a massive broadsword as it approached. Shadow raised his blade and stepped back, Vio moving in time as he glanced over their shoulders in alarm.

“What is that thing?” Vio hissed as he fell into fighting stance. Shadow shook his head, eyes fixed on the enemy as it crashed towards them.

“Doesn’t matter, just fight!”

Shadow raised his sword just in time, catching the monster’s huge blade above their heads. Vio slid out from behind him, slicing at its bony chest while Shadow held it back. The creature howled, flinching back as Vio ducked away, returning to Shadow’s side in an instant. The bond sang between them, and for the first time, Shadow listened to its insistent hum, ducking under the next swipe of the monster’s sword in time with Vio.

They worked together seamlessly, pushing the creature back with each blow, catching swords aimed for the others’ back and dodging swiftly. No words were exchanged; they didn’t need any, not when the connection between them synced so perfectly. Shadow felt a tug down in his chest and he ducked, the blade slicing overhead. A tug to the left and he rolled, finding himself back to back with Vio once more. Another swing and he dodged, circling until Vio was facing the beast to parry the attack. With every careful movement, every predicted blow avoided, Shadow felt the bond strengthen in his chest. It was a wonderful feeling of closeness and warmth that made him smile through the adrenaline, gave him energy to persist even when the fight dragged on.

They split apart, rolling in opposite directions as the monster stumbled between them, bleeding a dark fluid from the countless gashes across its torso. Vio met his eyes, fierce and grinning as the bond’s twin notes reached a harmony that swelled inside them.

They rushed forward as one, striking chest and back in tandem, spearing the creature from both sides. There was an agonizing screech and they pulled away, hopping back until the beast collapsed in a puff of acrid smoke. Shadow coughed as it filled his nose, shutting his eyes and stumbling back a step. He could feel the harmony inside fade out as the adrenaline of battle gave way to relief. Shadow had no idea what he’d just experienced, but when he caught sight of Vio through the cloud, the exhilarated look on his face was exactly how he felt.

And then something sharp pierced his chest, and Shadow’s world turned on its side.

Pain rushed through him, dragging him to his knees as a gasp tore from his throat. His hand flew up, eyes widening in horror even as his vision spotted with black. He couldn’t breathe, heat bubbling in his chest as he choked and clutched at the rapidly darkening front of his tunic.

The last thing he saw was Vio rushing towards him, before a blow to the back of his head sent him under.

\---

Blue hated every moment of this. His conversation with Red echoed in the back of his mind as he approached the sound of fighting ahead. Guilt was ice in his stomach, clawing at his throat no matter how much he fought to deny it. Every part of his being screamed that this wasn’t right, but there was no other way he could see to fix what had been done.

Vio was in trouble, and it was up to him to see that he was rescued.

Green had introduced them to the others that morning, a guilty smile on his face that Blue felt as a pang in his own chest despite not having lied himself. He knew Green hated lying, and even if he wasn’t quite as much of an empath as Red, Blue still winced in sympathy for his friend’s discomfort. It was a tense few hours before dawn, planning and strategizing and waiting for the sun to rise. The other heroes seemed nice enough; Red had hit it off with Wind and Hyrule right away, taking some of the edge off Blue as he focused on the plan. Legend seemed to get him most, the two exchanging annoyed eyerolls and curious looks as the morning wore on.

He felt confident going with the Veteran, even though Green’s reasoning for not joining them made his stomach twist.

“One of us has to be in the second party in case something goes wrong, and between the two of us, it really should be me,” Green sighed tiredly. It was clear he wanted to go along to see Vio and Shadow for himself, and not from any sort of distrust in Blue, but it still made him uneasy to leave his leader behind.

“You’re saying I don’t have a clear enough head to act in an emergency,” Blue griped, and Green rolled his eyes. The light punch to his shoulder was a reassurance more than any words ever could be, and Blue took it at that. “Don’t worry, we’ll get Vio back unharmed.”

“It’s not Vio I’m worried about…” Green bit his lip, and those words lingered as Blue set out.

Shadow was dangerous. All four of them knew that, had scars to prove it—though now Blue wasn’t so sure Vio understood the danger. Shadow was a villain in the past, and one sacrifice didn’t change that. Maybe lives hadn’t been lost, maybe Hyrule had been rebuilt and all had been better off because of Shadow’s final act, but even so. Uncertainty ate away at him the more they followed the two that morning, watching from the trees as Shadow and Vio worked together. It was so casual, so calm, but even if doubt was sewed, Blue couldn’t back down.

Legend didn’t seem to have an issue with what they were about to do at least. He kept his bow drawn and at the ready, frowning as they watched the two make their way into another woods.

“Something feels wrong…” Blue mumbled as they made their way to the cliff edge. He unfurled Roc’s Cape, stealing glances at the unbothered veteran.

“What do you mean?” Legend sighed, getting ready to climb down.

“It’s just… they’re so calm,” Blue huffed, letting a breeze catch in the cape as he stepped to the edge. “Maybe Shadow isn’t as dangerous as we thought.”

“You can’t feel magic signatures, can you?”

Blue landed at the bottom of the cliff with a frown, gazing up as Legend dropped the second half with a grunt. The veteran gazed down at him, a serious look on his face as Blue finally shook his head.

“That purple one, his signature is wrong,” Legend crossed his arms tightly, staring into the shaded woods ahead. “There’s light magic there, sure, but there’s far more of something else… It’s the same magic that Shadow one has, but he’s clearly not a Hylian.”

Blue stiffened, thinking back to the book Green had shown him the day before. Vio’s handwriting was all over those pages, the evidence of his plan and research clear. Blue couldn’t even read the book, it was written in some odd runic language that Green only seemed to somewhat understand. Dark magic, too dangerous for Hylians to play with… That’s what he’d been told all those years ago when Green and Zelda had put Vio’s search to an end.

So what had changed since then, and why was Vio toying with something he knew to be so dangerous?

They slowly approached the pair through the trees, both tensing as the sounds of battle reached their ears. Legend put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head quickly, motioning for them to stay quiet. Blue’s body trembled with the effort to stay calm, approaching just as slowly as before. When they finally got close enough to see, relief flooded through him to find it was just a monster and not some awful turn of events. Whatever the creature was, it was huge, towering over his friend and the Shadow, swiping with claws and a massive sword. Blue held his breath, but as the fight wore on, he began to realize there was no real danger.

Shadow and Vio fought in sync. It was almost unnerving—it had taken the four of them years of practice to become a team that could fight so in tune, and even then it was never in silence. It was as if they were communicating telepathically, Vio dodging a blow he couldn’t even see while Shadow rolled out of the way of a strike that hadn’t even been executed. Blue ground his teeth anxiously, holding his sword far too tightly while Legend waited with his bow. When the fight began to slow they exchanged a nod, carefully creeping to opposite ends of the small clearing.

Blue came to a stop behind Vio, heart pounding as his friend surged forward with a reckless confidence he’d never seen from him in battle. Always the planner, never very good at thinking on his feet, but the strike to the beast’s chest was out of character even for Vio. It was a move that could easily get him killed, but he did it with a grin that made Blue grow cold. This couldn’t be the Vio he’d come to respect, to care so deeply for all these years… could it?

Then the beast howled, bursting into a cloud of dark smoke, and Blue saw his chance.

There was a pained cry from the opposite end of the clearing, a twang of a bow and Vio’s startled shout. Blue surged from the treeline, knocking Vio’s sword from his loose grip and grabbing him beneath the arms as he struggled. Vio had never been very strong, and Blue now had the advantage for it as he dragged his friend back from the remnants of the fight.

Shadow lay in a heap on the ground, an arrow buried in his back as Legend whacked him on the head. Blue winced and Vio screamed, loud and anguished and sending panicked shivers through Blue. Hands clawed at Blue’s arms uselessly, feet digging into the dirt, kicking and thrashing. Blue felt his throat tighten at the frightened, betrayed look on his friend’s face, guilt compounding as every step away seemed to sap Vio’s strength.

They made it out of the forest and Vio slumped heavily in Blue’s hold, nearly dead weight. Blue would have thought he wasn’t awake if it weren’t for the nails biting into his forearms and the hissing breaths wheezing through Vio’s teeth. In the sunlight Vio looked pale and sickly, just as he had the day before in that Hyrule kid’s world. Blue struggled to drag him as Vio stopped fighting, but Legend quickly appeared to help. There was a sorrowful look on his face as he took Vio’s legs, helping Blue carry him towards the second team’s camp.

The longer they walked, the more Blue’s panic rose. Vio stopped holding on, his eyes pinching closed as if in pain. The shaking only grew stronger and Vio’s face paler, and Legend shot him a concerned look as they neared camp.

The moment they could see smoke rising, Green was rushing towards them, eyes wide as he took in the state of their rescued teammate. Blue was beginning to think they had been dangerously wrong about what had been going on, and the fear on Green’s face only made him more panicked.

“What happened? Did he get hurt?” Green jogged alongside them, placing a hand on Vio’s forehead and withdrawing it with a flinch. “He’s freezing cold, what’s going on!”

“We didn’t do anything!” Legend huffed, though concern was evident in the wideness of his eyes. “I took that Shadow thing down and we dragged this kid out of there. He was putting up a fight for a while but then he just…”

They arrived at camp and Hyrule stood quickly, a seriousness taking over his normally reserved face. He walked over with purpose and Legend and Blue set Vio down quickly, stepping back to give the traveller room. Careful hands smoothed back Vio’s bangs and ghosted over his chest, Hyrule’s expression growing more concerned by the second. He stopped over Vio’s heart, eyes widening as he glanced quickly at Green and Blue, pulling back in alarm.

“That shadow being, you said he and Vio were close?” Hyrule’s voice was serious, and Blue straightened automatically as Green did the same.

“They were, I think. It was a long time ago, but Vio was very upset after Shadow’s death,” Green bit his lip. “What is it? Did Shadow do something to him?”

“No, this can only be done by two willing parties I’m afraid,” Hyrule murmured, looking back at Vio with concern. “How badly did you injure his friend?”

“Uh…” Legend shuffled his feet. “Not that badly? The arrow might’ve hit something important, I don’t know. We were told he was bad!”

“I need you to bring him here, now,” Hyrule turned to Blue, holding his eyes with an intense seriousness that made his blood run cold. “Or else your friend is going to die.”

Blue stumbled back, heart racing loudly in his ears as Hyrule stared him down. “Wait, you can’t be serious— You’re a healer, aren’t you? Can’t you heal Vio?”

“Vio isn’t the one hurt, his soulmate is,” Hyrule hissed, and a thick silence settled over the group. “If we can’t heal Shadow, your friend here is as good as gone. The bond is weakening by the minute, so either you run and get his ‘friend’ or you sit here and let him die!”

Blue didn’t wait for Green’s orders.

He turned, and ran.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy alllll! Welcome back to the funnnn! Thank you all so much for the love and comments and support this week!! I'm so glad you've all been enjoying the fic so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy as the climax ramps up... >:3c
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment or kudos!! You can also yell at me on [tumblr](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/), where I post snippets and art between fic updates!

His chest burned and his blood rushed in his ears, but Blue didn’t stop for a second. He tore through the grass and into the woods, tossing everything he’d considered to be true to the side. Red had been right and he had ignored him; ignored the only one of them who seemed to truly understand what love looked and felt like. They’d all been so blind, and Blue knew this hasty, reckless choice had been his fault in the end. What would he have done if Red had died in that final battle with Vaati? If Green or Vio had been the one to fade to dust before his eyes?

He wouldn’t have slept, he wouldn’t have been able to rest until they were avenged, or worse.

Vio had had a way to bring Shadow back and they had ignored him, stopped him at every turn. Of course Vio could use dark magic, Link had never been affected by the stuff! Of course one of them had to have the brain to utilize it, the willpower to study and see it through. And Vio had shared it with them, all those years ago before Green and Zelda put an end to it.

He’d been grieving, and only Red had been compassionate enough to understand.

Blue stumbled into the clearing in a daze, head pounding from overexertion as his eyes finally landed on Shadow’s still form. Blood, red as any Hylian’s, pooled in the grass below him. It stuck to the back of his hair and Blue hissed in alarm, gingerly turning the shade over as he hoisted him into his arms. Shadow’s head lolled heavily, skin pale as a sheet and dried blood staining his chin. The arrow had pierced through his right pec, clearly nicking a lung from the short, wheezing gasps that tore from his lips. Blue began to run, stopping only a moment to retrieve Vio’s discarded Four Sword and slide it into his belt.

Each step jostled Shadow in his arms, making the shade hiss and groan in his half awake state. At one point Blue glanced down to find Shadow’s eyes open, their red hazy and looking nothing like the glowing evil they had all those years ago. Their color was a calm maroon now, something that would hardly scare the average person should they see them. This was not the Shadow he had fought as a kid, and Blue’s guilt grew tenfold as the shade’s eyes met his.

“I’m sorry,” Blue hissed as he looked away, wincing at the painful sounding laugh Shadow let out.

“’fer what?” Shadow wheezed, leaning his head heavily on Blue’s shoulder. “You were jus’… protecting y’r family. I get ‘t…”

If anything, the easy rationale made Blue feel even sicker with himself.

He slid into the camp as Shadow became dead weight once more, stumbling in to find Legend and Green holding down a half-hysterical Vio. Frantic, pained amethyst eyes locked onto him and Blue froze in fear, barely able to unstick himself to set Shadow down. Hyrule rushed over, hissing at the arrow lodged in the shade’s chest as Blue helped keep him upright.

“Let me see him!” Vio shouted hoarsely, Blue flinching at every word.

“Vio, please, let Hyrule help,” Green tried, but Blue knew it was no use.

Hyrule’s hands hovered over Shadow’s chest, lip caught between his teeth in concern. A soft pink glow emanated from the palms, but the blood that darkened the shade’s chest didn’t stop. Finally, he sat back with a shaky sigh, meeting Blue’s pleading gaze with a shake of his head.

“I can’t heal him, he’s not a light being. My magic would only speed up his death…” Hyrule glanced back at Vio, his soft words causing silence to fall over the camp. “I’m sorry.”

“Let me see him,” Vio ground out, and with one last tug he freed himself from Green and Legend’s slackened grips.

Blue stiffened as Vio approached, every inch of his being screaming in alarm at the cold glare on his friend’s face. He didn’t back away even as Hyrule did, still holding Shadow upright as Vio settled across from him. Shaking hands felt along the wound, Vio’s face drawn in concentration as he worked. Blue exchanged a frantic look with Green as Legend and Hyrule stepped away, but his leader’s expression had become a mask of regret. There was no comfort to lean back on, only the sharp sting of Blue’s mistakes and the trickle of blood over his arm as he held Shadow’s weakening body.

Then Vio snapped the head off the arrow and yanked the projectile free, Blue stiffening in alarm as blood rushed out. He couldn’t speak, watching in shocked silence as Vio set a hand on either side of the wound and pressed.

A purple glow enveloped his hands, flames licking around the puncture as Vio shut his eyes. His mouth moved but no words came, only the crackle of magic in the air and a startled gasp as Green stood. In moments, Shadow’s face smoothed out and Vio’s shoulders began to drop, the dark magic doing its work. Shadow’s breathing evened and his eyes cracked open, gazing up at Vio with the oddest look on his face. In only minutes, it was as if nothing had happened—Shadow was awake, alert, gazing around at the camp with a resigned smile while Vio knelt quietly at his side.

No one dared to speak. Green had looked away guiltily once Shadow had woken, and Legend stared at the ground while he crossed his arms in discomfort. Hyrule watched with a gentle smile, but Blue couldn’t feel relief, not when Vio continued to glare at him with frightening intensity.

“Hey, I’m good Vi, it’s alright,” Shadow whispered, carding a hand through Vio’s hair in a way that made Blue’s stomach churn with guilt.

Vio let out a shaking sigh, turning to meet Shadow’s gaze with a weak smile. He leaned into the shade’s touch, letting their foreheads press together as Blue stiffly stood and backed away.

Vio and Shadow continued to speak in hushed tones as Blue approached Green, placing a hesitant hand on their leader’s shoulder. Green gave him a brief smile that didn’t reach his eyes, patting the hand with a sigh. Vio glanced his way again, expression stony while Shadow let out a muffled laugh. Then Vio stood, helping Shadow to his feet despite the shade waving him off with a smile. It was too calm and too tense all at once, Blue unable to relax as Vio slowly approached. He offered Green a tight smile, one that Green took with a grateful nod.

Then hard amethyst eyes turned on him, and Blue swallowed thickly, frozen in place.

“We need to talk,” Vio spoke clearly, emotionlessly, in a way that made Blue’s skin crawl from the distant familiarity of it. He hadn’t heard that tone since they’d first split, when the trust between the four of them had been so thin Blue and Vio had been at each other’s throats constantly. “But first…”

Vio’s fist connected hard with Blue’s jaw and he stumbled, falling on his ass as Shadow cackled. His head spun and his cheek flared in pain, but as Blue stared up at Vio’s smug smirk, he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry.

“I deserved that,” Blue sighed, and Vio nodded stiffly, turning away and crossing his arms. “I’m really sorry—”

“Save it,” Vio huffed, pacing away. “If you’re truly sorry, you’ll make it up to us in time.”

Blue shuddered, ice crawling through his veins. He shook his head at Green’s offered hand, hefting himself to his feet and joining the others in a loose circle to talk. It was the same words he’d spoken to Vio all those years ago, when betrayal had been a sharp sting he couldn’t trust beyond. Blue wasn’t the greatest at empathy, he wasn’t Red, but now he understood how Vio must have felt all those years ago. There was no excuse, but Blue wasn’t the type to give up. He would prove to Vio and Shadow he was sorry, no matter how long it took.

“Now that I have your attention,” Vio sighed, addressing the group with a tired look on his face. “I can finally explain what’s been going on. Shadow and I have nothing to do with the portals. I brought him to the light world on my own with a binding spell that… backfired. Like it or not, we are now a package deal.”

Vio met Green’s eyes, then Blue’s, gaze steel and daring. But there were no objections, until Hyrule hesitantly raised his hand, a sheepish look on his face.

“Yes?”

“So, you two aren’t…” Hyrule fidgeted, his ears reddening slightly. “You’re not married?”

The group froze in shocked silence, Vio stiff as a board until Shadow wheezed at his side, muffling laughter behind his hand.

“I-I mean, I didn’t mean to assume, it’s just— In my culture, soul binding is a protective spell common in marriage ceremonies. It helps keep both people safe by alerting them of danger…” Hyrule trailed off, flushing more as Legend chuckled too.

“No, we are not married,” Vio muttered, hiding his face in his hands as Shadow leaned on his side, laughing harder.

Blue exchanged a shocked look with Green, only for the man to shrug, smile, and shake his head in amusement.

“I’m just glad to see him happy,” Green murmured, turning back to the pair. “It’s been a long time.”

Blue felt his guilt harden to stone, weighing heavy on his shoulders as he turned away. Vio _was_ happy, and Blue had nearly ruined it.

\---

“Vi…”

“No.”

“Oh, come on, you know you want to!”

“I do _not_.”

Shadow curled close to Vio’s side, bobbing his messy hair into his vision each time Vio tried to turn away. It was dark, and the campfire crackled peacefully a few meters away, its light just touching the pair that sat on the outskirts of camp. Of the collection of heroes, only the sailor and Red had fallen asleep yet, despite the lateness of the hour.

Vio hadn’t been sleeping well since the incident, though he hadn’t quite grown used to sleeping again since Shadow’s return. It was more natural for his body to stay awake through the night, just as it always had been for Shadow, but now the shade wouldn’t leave him be about it.

“You can’t hold a grudge forever,” Shadow sighed, leaning back on his hands and finally giving Vio a break from shying away. They sat close enough that their legs brushed together when Vio uncurled from his stubborn ball, glaring out at the fire and the loose ring of people who gathered around it. Blue was talking with Green and the veteran hero, going over some maps they’d made of the land. Three days of travel and they were still nowhere near the village they’d been heading towards, and Vio was struggling against the urge to take off and forge his own path ahead.

Red was curled up at Blue’s side, head in his lap while Blue carded a hand through his hair. It made something flair in Vio’s chest, but as usual, he couldn’t quite make sense of the emotion. He hadn’t had a moment alone to speak with Red yet at all, with Blue or Green constantly hovering in a mix of guilt and uncertainty. It was frankly driving Vio up the wall, and Shadow’s indifference only heightened his defensiveness.

“You don’t know me that well. Perhaps I do nothing _but_ hold grudges,” Vio muttered, ignoring the snort from his companion. “Shads, he nearly killed you, how can you be so calm?” he hissed bitterly, finally turning to the man at his side.

Shadow tilted his head curiously, a dorky little smile on his face that made Vio’s heart skip unwillingly. “I’m not dead, Vio.”

“Yes, but you _almost_ \--”

“But I didn’t. Blue wasn’t the one who attacked me,” Shadow held Vio’s wary gaze, ruby eyes suddenly serious. “Sure, it might’ve been his plan to kidnap you and all, but he thought I was _dangerous_. And I can’t blame him, he’s right,” Shadow grinned, all sharp teeth and false evil that made Vio unwillingly chuckle. “Who knows what awful things I could have done to you if we were left alone… I could have _seduced you_ , the horror!”

Vio found himself laughing more at that, letting himself relax to Shadow’s teasing antics. The shade let the act fall away with giggles of his own, shifting forward until his hand slid over Vio’s. Their fingers clasped, and with a sigh, Vio let go of some of the tension he’d been holding onto.

The logical part of his brain knew that Shadow was right. He was just being stubborn and letting his anxiety overrule what he knew to be true. Even so, Vio found himself relying on rigid logic less and less. Being around Shadow was relieving in that way--he didn’t have to think, he could just go with the flow like the shade always seemed to. It was nice, though it didn’t quite erase the nagging unease that had rooted since they joined this team.

The misunderstanding had been cleared up quickly, but the distrust lingered. Red had forgiven him instantly, always able to understand the emotional reasoning for such things. But it had become awkward with Green, and Vio wasn’t quite ready to face Blue and his guilt. That first day, he’d felt a sick sort of satisfaction to think Blue might be on the receiving end of the years of distrust and grudges he’d held against Vio. But that notion had faded quickly, leaving a hollow sorrow and anxiety in its place. Vio just couldn’t hold a grudge like that, it took far too much emotional energy and he knew, deep down, that he couldn’t bring himself to treat Blue that way.

He watched his friends again as the laughter died down, running his thumb over the back of Shadow’s hand softly.

“Alright, so which one is it?”

“Hm?” Vio glanced over, noting with a slight blush that Shadow was now much closer in his personal space. “What do you mean..?”

“Come on, I see the way you’re looking at them,” Shadow waggled his eyebrows and Vio raised his in turn. “Who is it? Green? I’ll admit, he’s definitely good looking--”

“You can’t be serious,” Vio stared in flustered bewilderment. “Shadow, you know I don’t…”

“Don’t what?” Shadow smirked, nudging Vio with his shoulder. “I’ve seen the way Red looks at you, yknow. All of them, honestly. Vi, they really care about you.”

Vio flushed, looking away only to find his eyes back on the others. His chest tightened as he watched Red nestle against Blue more, saw the soft, private smiles Green and Blue shared. Shadow’s hand in his was already so wonderful, Vio wasn’t sure he wanted to risk taking another step even with him. Even with the bond warming inside him each time they grew closer, Vio desperately wished to deny the things he thought he might be feeling.

Emotions were so stupid and complicated. Logic was comforting for him, putting a barrier between his confusing feelings and allowing him to think clearly. If only he could use logic to pick apart the embarrassed flutter of his pulse and the squeeze in his chest at Shadow’s words. Unfortunately, this was not something he felt he could talk to Red about.

“I care about them too,” Vio sighed, frowning at Shadow’s eye roll. “But it’s not like that. With them, and me, that is…”

“Sure you’re not jealous?” Shadow smirked, laughing when Vio shoulder checked him.

“I think Blue got that emotion.”

“Bullshit,” Shadow chuckled, shaking his wild hair. “You can all feel the same things. You’re your own people, not some parts of a whole or whatever nonsense you’ve been telling yourself. You get angry and happy and determined just as much as they do, you just express it differently.”

Vio huffed, feeling a bit of pride at Shadow’s words. “That might be one of the nicest compliments I’ve ever received.”

“Yeah, well, you deserve to hear it,” Shadow murmured, lifting his free hand to tuck some hair behind Vio’s ear. Their eyes locked, Shadow’s hand lingering at his temple. “You’re incredible Vi, don’t forget that.”

“Shadow, you are by far one of the kindest, most selfless people I’ve had the pleasure of knowing,” Vio smiled, taking Shadow’s lingering hand by the wrist gently. “Thank you for being here for me.”

Vio pressed his lips lightly to Shadow’s knuckles, smirking as the shade flushed darkly.

“W-Well, I-- Uh--” Shadow’s hand that held his tightened as he stammered, and Vio chuckled lightly.

Then a low whistle pierced the air, and Vio turned sharply to find the rest of camp watching them in amusement. Sky had a grin on his face while Hyrule hid his face in his hands at Legend’s side, who lowered his fingers with a smug grin. Time knocked him lightly over the head, giving Vio an apologetic smile.

Blue turned away abruptly with a faint blush when Vio caught his eye, and Green sent him a wink and a thumbs up that had his face feeling like it was on fire.

Vio promptly drew his knees to his chest and hid his face while Shadow made an alarmed squeak before disappearing in Vio’s shadow. He shook his head and bit back a smile, heart racing in a mix of embarrassment at being caught and adrenaline at what he’d just done. He’d been thinking of kissing Shadow for far longer a time than the shade had been back for, but only in dreams. And truthfully, it wasn’t a _kiss_ , not really. Just to the back of his hand, like he’d done a million times to Zelda.

As a show of devotion.

Vio shrunk into himself further with a groan at the thought, completely unprepared for the flood of emotion it brought.

Maybe he didn’t need Red to know how he felt about Shadow. But accepting he had a crush on the shade was one thing; one somewhat easy conclusion after years of pining. What he wasn’t prepared to face was the teasing remarks Shadow had made earlier, and the funny thing they had uncovered in his heart.

...Perhaps he needed to talk with Red after all.

Later that night, when the fire had burned low and all had gone to sleep, Vio still gazed out into the embers, pondering far too hard about it. Shadow materialized behind him, curling up to Vio’s back as they laid quietly, listening to the sounds of the forest. He slung an arm around Vio’s chest and Vio laced their fingers together, just like every night that week, though now his pulse raced far more at the closeness.

“Shads…” Vio whispered, letting his eyes slip closed as Shadow’s hum resonated through his back. “Did you really mean what you said earlier? About the others and me..?”

“Well yeah, I mean,” Shadow sighed, pulling Vio closer. “I thought for sure that by now you’d have ended up with at least one of them... Do you remember the fight you had on Death Mountain against Green?”

“Of course.”

“Maybe you didn’t see it, but his feelings were clear from where I was standing,” Shadow murmured, a hint of sadness in his tone. “So all those years alone in the dark world, I kinda just assumed it worked out for you four.”

“I’m not surprised about Red and Blue, they’ve always been close, but Green?” Vio huffed, worrying his lip as he tried to see what Shadow had. “I always thought Green wasn’t interested. Not to mention, I was kind of preoccupied with… you.”

“I noticed,” Shadow chuckled softly. “But he still looks at you the same way. They all do.”

“...Even if I did feel more for them… I don’t know…”

He was tip toeing around it, and Shadow was too. There was a comfort in that, but Vio wasn’t sure how much longer it could last.

“Nothing wrong with dating three people at once y’know,” Shadow whispered. “Or four…”

Vio shivered, feeling heat rise to his face once more. He held Shadow’s hand tighter and the shade huffed out a laugh, squeezing back.

“Sorry, I’ll stop teasing you,” Shadow yawned, nestling closer on the small bedroll. “It’s late, we’d better sleep.”

“Asshole,” Vio huffed, smiling at Shadow’s sleepy laughter. “You know I won’t sleep now.”

“Why not? Got your head in the gutter?”

Vio elbowed Shadow in the ribs, huffing as the shade continued to laugh softly against him. His heart raced as Shadow’s breaths evened out behind him, the lull of sleep falling over camp. All except for Vio, who’s mind whirred with nervous energy no matter how tightly he closed his eyes.

He really needed to stop letting Shadow get into his head or he’d drive himself crazy overthinking things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vio has some conversations, and bonds are reconnected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy alllll! Welcome back to the chaos! This is a very fluffy chapter to ease the pain of the midpoint. It might be even a bit *too* fluffy but I haven't had the time to rewrite anything lately so it's going up as is. Thanks for all the comments and support, you all rock!!
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment or kudos!! You can also yell at me on [tumblr](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/), where I post snippets and art between fic updates!

“So… Shadow, huh?”

Vio was startled out of his book by Red’s appearance, glancing up to give the shorter man a smile. The knowing smirk on Red’s lips was all it took for him to bury his head right back in his novel.

“What about him?”

“You two are pretty cute,” Red chirped in a sing-song tone, making Vio’s ears flush slightly. “I’m glad it’s working out!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Vio muttered into his book. “Shadow and I are just friends.”

“Right…” Red giggled, settling himself down next to Vio on the ground. “You wanted to talk?”

Vio hummed noncommittally, turning a page in the book he certainly wasn’t reading anymore. They’d stopped walking for a lunch break, the crisp mountain air a relief compared to the beating of the sun. This new land was so diverse and large, and Vio was thankful for a break from the dusty rock faces they’d travelled through a few days prior.

“So, you and Blue…” Vio peeked up at Red’s face, smirking at the flush that bloomed readily on his cheeks. “Pretty cute.”

“Yeah…” Red glanced away with a laugh. “Guess so.”

“I’m happy for you,” Vio closed his book, resigning himself to the conversation he had, admittedly, asked for that morning. “If you’re happy, that is. Otherwise, I’m happy to punch him again.”

“I-I am! Don’t worry!” Red giggled, waving his hands quickly. “But he was being a jerk, so I’m glad you knocked some sense into him.”

“Anytime,” Vio chuckled. “So, about this… talk I wanted to have…”

“Is it about Shadow?” Red leaned in, smiling so warm Vio couldn’t help but feel relaxed.

“No-- Or, well, sort of?” Vio sighed, running a hand through his hair in slight frustration. “I’m just confused by my own emotions. Again.”

“I’m glad you feel comfortable sharing with me, Vi,” Red set a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, and Vio bit his cheek at the nickname. Shadow wasn’t the only one to use it, but somehow Vio had never quite registered that the others had been too. He’d been caught up in his own head for far too long. “Want to start from the top? Maybe talking it all out will help sort things out.”

Vio sighed. “...Do you remember when Green and I fought at Death Mountain?”

Red’s smile turned somber as he nodded softly.

“Shadow mentioned something last night and it’s just been bothering me, because I don’t remember it the way he does…” Vio murmured, toying with the book in his hands.

“You’re not feeling guilty again, are you? We all forgive you for what happened,” Red assured, but Vio quickly shook his head.

“No, it’s not that, it’s…” he turned to Red, feeling his heart race nervously. “Does Green… like me?”

“We all care about you, Vio--”

“No, Red, I mean,” Vio held his gaze, watching amber eyes widen in surprise. “Does Green like me, the way you like Blue?”

Red froze, emotions flitting through his eyes far too quickly for Vio to discern. But then a grin spread across his face and he began to laugh, shaking his head as Vio flushed in embarrassment.

“You didn’t know?” Red whispered, and now Vio was frozen, held captive by sparkling amber eyes.

“Well-- No! I didn’t know, okay? If you hadn’t noticed, I’m not exactly the best at knowing my _own_ feelings,” Vio huffed defensively, wanting to cover his face as he felt his composure begin to crack. “How long has he..?”

“Back then I don’t think he realized, but in the last few years it’s been growing. I thought you knew, you definitely seemed interested?” Red tilted his head curiously. “Green _is_ pretty shy though. It took Blue and I a while to realize he liked us that way too.”

“Wait-- Okay, that’s another thing,” Vio groaned, covering his face for real now. “I haven’t even _considered_ the possibility that I felt attraction to others until recently. Is it normal to like more than one person?”

“Vi, Link was polyamorous!” Red giggled. “You don’t remember?”

“N-Not really!” Vio huffed, feeling incredibly stupid. “I usually love it when things fall into place, but right now I kind of hate it.”

“Relax, everything’s going to be alright,” Red leaned in, wrapping the ball Vio had become in his arms. “Yknow, it took Blue just as long to come to terms with it--though he was deliberately resisting, I think.”

“Not helping,” Vio groaned.

“You and Blue are pretty alike, actually--”

“ _Not helping, Red._ ”

“Sorry,” Red giggled, rubbing circles into Vio’s back. “You’re pretty cute when you’re flustered.”

“ _Very_ much not helping now,” Vio mumbled despite the overexcited beat of his heart. “I have no idea what I’m supposed to do…”

“Well, let’s start simple then,” Red hummed. “Do you like someone?”

“...Perhaps.”

“There we go! That was actually the hardest step,” Red grinned, and Vio let his hands finally fall. “Now comes the second hardest step--confessing.”

“Not sure I can do that,” Vio sighed, feeling doubt creep back in. “After what happened to Shadow, I just… He comes first. I don’t think I could be with anyone else if they didn’t love him too.”

“Ooh, love is it?” Red teased, making Vio groan and shift out of his hold. “That’s so sweet! And I totally get it, I feel the same way about Blue.”

“Then…” Vio took a deep breath, glancing at Red nervously. “How do you feel about Shadow..?”

Red smiled softly, looking out towards where the rest of camp gathered. Shadow was sitting beside Green and Hyrule, talking animatedly about something in that adorable way of his.

“I think you’re very lucky,” Red hummed, turning back to Vio earnestly. “I’ll admit, he’s easy on the eyes. I don’t know him like you do, but I trust you, so I trust him.”

Vio smiled, feeling a fluttering in his chest. “I appreciate that a lot, Red. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, silly!” Red nudged his shoulder, and Vio bit his lip as Red’s hand fell over his between them. His fingers were warm, soft unlike the callouses swordplay left on Vio’s hands. He didn’t shy away, and when Red threaded their fingers together, he offered a small smile. “I care about you. We all do. And trust is part of that.”

“I know,” Vio sighed, feeling his nervousness return as he glanced back at Green and the others. Legend and Blue sat together to the side, and while Blue’s back was to them, Legend’s face was pinched in a frown. “I just worry…”

“Maybe you should start with Green,” Red squeezed his hand, leaning over to press their shoulders together. “He’s really torn up about what happened, and I’m sure talking with you would help. Especially if it involved a confession.” Red teased lightly once more, and Vio huffed in amusement.

“You just want us all to get together, don’t you?”

“Yep! That’s my _evil_ _plan_ ,” Red giggled, and Vio couldn’t help but laugh along.

Green. He could talk with Green. But could he confess?

Vio felt his heart flutter as he looked to Shadow and Green once more, taking in the casual body language with a warm relief. It was another show of trust, and Vio wanted to prove that Green’s trust was earned.

“And who knows, maybe some practice with Green will make it easier to confess to Shadow,” Red whispered conspiratorially, and Vio groaned as he felt his face heat once more.

“Red, you’re going to be the death of me…”

\---

Talking with Green proved to not be nearly as easy as Vio had hoped.

It wasn’t that he _couldn’t_ speak with him. He had been rehearsing what to say for the last two hours now, and he was walking in silence beside the very person he needed to speak to. Green however, was _not_ silent, and Vio couldn’t find it in himself to interrupt his leader’s excited rambling. It was endearing when Green got this way, his passion shining through in bright grins and sparkling emerald eyes. Vio kept stealing glances at Shadow, who met his gaze from beside Red with a knowing smirk.

“I had no idea there were so many different types of magic,” Green held the strap for his scabbard tightly, eyes far away. “I know you and Red are the main magic users, but Hyrule has an enchanted sword and when we got talking I realized none of us has tried to forge a sword like that since we were Link.”

“So you want to try?” Vio hummed, unable to hold back a smile at Green’s enthusiasm. “I think Zelda has some books on incantations. She’d probably let you borrow one when we get back.”

“It just sounds like a great thing to learn,” Green grinned, turning his gaze back to Vio. “I have no idea how this stuff works though. Might take me a while to figure it out…”

“I could help—” Vio began, only to flush slightly as he realized what he’d said. “Not to imply you can’t figure it out on your own, but, I just thought that maybe you’d… That maybe we could practice together?”

Green smiled so wide and genuine it made Vio’s heart hammer faster. “I’d love to spend more time with you, Vio. If you don’t mind helping; it might take me a while to get the hang of it.” he chuckled softly, pink staining his cheeks as he looked away.

Vio placed a hand on Green’s shoulder, squeezing gently. It was a gesture common between them, brief shows of comfort and affection, grounding when they became stressed. Or embarrassed, as Green’s reddening ears and Vio’s fluttering heart indicated. When emerald eyes glanced over at him once more Vio smiled, as earnest as he could, and Green’s tension faded in an instant.

“I don’t mind, Green. Practicing with you sounds like a great idea.”

“Thanks, Vi…” Green murmured, rubbing the back of his neck when Vio’s hand retreated. Then he perked up again, a guilty smile splitting his lips. “Oh, speaking of magic. I, uh, might’ve borrowed something of yours…”

Vio titled his head as Green reached into his pack, pulling out a very familiar book. Vio bit his cheek worriedly as Green held it, his thumbs stroking over its embossed cover. He sighed, handing it over to Vio with a troubled frown.

“I shouldn’t have looked through your things. I’m sorry,” Green owned up to it gracefully, meeting Vio’s eyes as the book was returned. “There’s no excuse—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Vio chuckled, feeling relief that this was how the conversation was going. He flipped through the pages, noting that the book was just as it had been when he left it. All the careful notes and plans and studying of years laid inside this tome, and Vio felt a comfort to have it with him on this adventure now. “Having it with us may actually prove useful.”

“You’re not mad?”

“After I disappeared, I suppose it was the obvious thing to do to look through my room for clues,” Vio offered a smile, and Green nodded in relief. “I didn’t know how you would react to this. To me using the magic we swore to protect our world against…” Vio frowned, the seed of old guilt pulsing in his chest once more. “If anything, I owe you an apology. I’m not supposed to be keeping secrets anymore.”

It was Green’s turn to place a hand on Vio’s shoulder, shaking his head softly. “Vi, it was Zelda and I who forced you into secrecy on this. For what it’s worth, I’m glad you kept practicing. I’m glad that you’ve managed to find your happiness again,” Green glanced at Shadow, whose ears flicked away, betraying his snooping. Vio huffed a quiet laugh and Green gave him a warm smile. “We should have trusted you more.”

Vio opened his mouth to reply, when a sudden shout of excitement interrupted from ahead. He looked forward, now noticing the winding path they’d been travelling had led them to grassy hills and a quaint town. The relief was palpable, and Green let out a tired sigh that made Vio smile once more. He was feeling the trek in his bones, in lingering aches and the drain of energy that was more than just physical. But Vio’s reserves were nearly full, his sickness all but gone, and the prospect of sleeping in a real inn was just what he needed.

Shadow fell back towards them, letting out a low whistle as the group walked into Hateno Village. “This place is cute. Think we’ll get to stay?”

“I hope so,” Vio sighed, Green chuckling at his right side while Shadow took his left.

“Alright team,” Time called from the front, stopping to allow the group to circle up.

They were just within the town limits, the villagers already sending them curious looks that made Vio tense warily. Shadow’s hand slid into his then, and Vio shot him a grateful look as he tried to relax.

“We’ll split into groups of three to search town. If the source from Faron was correct, Link should live here,” Time began, but before he was finished speaking, Wind was already bouncing at his side, waving his arms animatedly. “…Yes, Wind?”

“I think that’s him!” Wind grinned, and when he pointed towards town Vio’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

Sure enough, a very blonde, very heroic looking man was standing just outside the gate. He was speaking with one of the townspeople, and when he glanced over Vio felt a shift within the group. Legend and Blue reached for their weapons, only for Red to bat at Blue’s arm with a frown, beginning a silent argument that made Green shake his head with a smile.

“I think you might be right, look at his sword,” Sky hummed, and as the new person approached, Vio squinted curiously at the blue and purple hilt of the blade. “It must be him.”

“Well that was easy,” Legend huffed, his guard dropping immediately. “Took us half a week to find him and now he walks right into our arms. Just great.”

Shadow’s shoulders shook with restrained laughter, and Vio leaned into it subtly, finding the situation perfectly ridiculous.

The man approached, sizing Time up cautiously, and the two exchanged a careful nod.

“Are you Link?”

“Yeah...?” Link shifted, peering behind Time curiously. “And who are you?”

Time sighed, shooting a giggling Wind a warning look. “I also happen to be named Link. As are my companions here… We’ve been sent to find you for a quest.”

Vio turned to Green curiously, finding their leader looking suddenly embarrassed beside him.

“…Is this how you were recruited?” he whispered, and Green hummed noncommittally, his ears reddening. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think this was a trap.”

“Yeah, well,” Green mumbled, but didn’t continue, making Shadow wheeze softly.

It seemed that lack of judgement was a shared trait among heroes named Link, as the newest addition to their group simply shrugged to Time’s explanation and accepted his handshake readily.

Vio supposed, in the grand scheme of things, being sent on a reality warping quest with nine other heroes named Link wasn’t the strangest thing that had happened to any of them.

\---

Vio sighed tiredly, letting his things clatter to the floor of the inn. He dropped onto bed face first, ignoring Shadow’s amused laughter as he sat down beside him. After so many long days of travel, fighting enemies and friends alike, and more than one near death experience, Vio was ready to sleep for a very long time.

“You alright there, Vi?”

“Mm…”

A hand carded through his hair slowly, and Vio finally turned to look up at Shadow. The shade was smiling down at him, his own tiredness apparent in the circles beneath his eyes, and Vio melted into the gentle touch. He lifted his hand to place over Shadow’s, turning until he could press his lips to the man’s palm. Shadow flushed and Vio smirked, letting go as the shade pulled away.

“Let’s get some rest,” Shadow murmured, and Vio hummed in agreement.

Sharing a bed wasn’t even a question they’d discussed. Somehow, over the course of two weeks, it only felt natural. Vio supposed it made sense however, and not just because of the bond that thrummed when Shadow’s chest pressed to his back. They had slept beside each other even back then, every single night Vio had been by Shadow’s side. _Best friend_ had been the only word for it, the only one Shadow understood despite a nagging feeling on Vio’s part that it didn’t quite match up with expectations.

What he’d felt then had been confusing, and Vio had always been wonderful at pushing away confusing feelings. Now, when Shadow’s arms wrapped around him, it only felt right. He now had words for how he felt, partially thanks to Red and partially due to the many nights spent pondering this very subject.

Shadow’s confession from a week ago still lingered in his mind. Vio knew he loved the shade as well, had known it without really _knowing_ for quite a few years.

And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. Not when things were so perfect as they were, not when the fear of saying something wrong and losing Shadow’s affections plagued him.

But Red’s assurances still echoed, and Vio forced himself to turn, gazing into curious ruby eyes. He bit his lip, face heating instantly from the closeness. From the fact that just inches away, Shadow’s lips smiled at the sight of him.

“Something wrong?” the shade whispered, and Vio quickly shook his head.

“Not wrong, just…” he swallowed, forcing his eyes back up from Shadow’s lips. “I should… tell you something.”

Shadow raised a curious brow and Vio sucked in a deep breath, steadying himself.

“A week ago, that night when it rained?” Vio whispered, yet another secret they shared. “I wasn’t asleep before you… I heard what you said.”

Shadow stiffened slightly, cheeks darkening in an instant. “Oh.” Shadow looked away, shifting to turn until Vio grasped his tunic and held him there, meeting nervous eyes with his own. “…Vi?”

“I…” Vio felt his heart racing wildly in his chest, cluttering his thoughts.

No matter how many times he’d rehearsed this, reality would always be different. Every carefully laid plan had a flaw, and Shadow managed to tear every one wide open for Vio. His hands shook where they gripped his tunic and Shadow placed his over Vio’s, offering a patient smile as he bit his lip in anticipation.

“Shads, I...”

There was a sudden shift in the air, snapping Vio to attention. Shadow bolted up, their hands still held, and Vio felt his stomach drop as dizziness overtook him. The candle on the bedside table flickered out, and swirling darkness opened up below them, making Shadow hiss out a curse.

“ _Now?_ ” Vio groaned, and Shadow shot him a smile that was only slightly reassuring.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll all be over in a sec—”

But the portal this time was different, and as Vio felt the world fall out beneath him, Shadow’s didn’t.

He held on tightly, heart racing frantically as the portal sucked him in, but every second that passed had his vision dotting with black and Shadow’s rushed words blending together.

“L-Let go!” Vio gasped as the bond screamed with panicked energy. He met Shadow’s frightened gaze, loosening his grip. “I’ll find you on the other side, it’ll be okay!”

“But— Vio—” Shadow’s expression twisted with a thousand different emotions, few of which Vio could discern, but his point was clear.

“I’m frightened too, but trust me,” Vio whispered, squeezing Shadow’s hands one last time. “I’ll find you again.”

Shadow nodded, and with a sigh, he let go.

The bond tensed sharply as the portal snapped closed.

Vio fell, and the deeper he went, the harder it was to breathe around the spiking pain in his chest.

His vision darkened, and he lost consciousness before he hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Vio have a talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ARE ALL SO INCREDIBLY SWEET I AM SCREAMING!!!! I finally got to everyone who commented on TTB in the last 2 weeks (or, I did as of last night XD) and your comments have given me so much serotonin tHANK YOU!!!! yesterday I finally sat down and finished the last 7k of this fic (not including this chapter) and wow. it has been a crazy experience, and there will be 44k to show for it. final update should be on the 26th! (I thought of doing an evil April Fools prank with a fake ending but the fic isn't *quite* long enough, so you'll all be spared that chaos XD)
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment or kudos!! You can also yell at me on [tumblr](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/), where I post snippets and art between fic updates!

Blue was not having a very good night. In fact, his entire week had been shit, but that was par for the course when adventuring it seemed. Blue trudged through thick underbrush, glaring down at his boots as branches thwapped against his arms and sides. It wasn’t fair, he didn’t _ask_ to be sent on some Goddess-forsaken adventure to who-knows-where. The night was dark as pitch and he could hardly see, but being absolutely alone in yet _another_ new world made him wary of stopping to rest.

They had finally gotten to a nice place with a real bed! Blue should’ve known it was too good to be true. And with his luck, he might be frozen solid or attacked by a small army any second now. His track record with being thrown into magic portals only made him walk faster, eyes glaring around as if to dissuade any enemies from jumping out at him.

The forest was dense and stupid and he couldn’t make out even a whisper among the silent trees. It was unsettling, after being beside Red not an hour before, to suddenly find himself torn so far apart. He was far from an optimistic person, but Red’s cheerful little voice kept popping into his head when he thought of giving in to rest, pushing his feet just a few more steps.

Blue hadn’t honestly expected to find one of the others, not with how dense and silent and eerie this place was. It was as still as a battlefield, death muting every footstep and sending a shiver down Blue’s spine. So when his foot caught on something and he nearly fell, it took all his willpower to freeze rather than run, nerves on edge. And it was a good thing he had stopped, because if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have found the very thing he had been looking for.

Though Blue had to admit, this was perhaps the worst way he could have discovered it.

The purple tunic was unmistakable even in the watery cast of moonlight, and Blue felt his heart rise into his throat in alarm as he sank to his knees. His foot had caught on Vio’s ankle, his body splayed on the forest floor, likely in the same position he’d fallen through the portal in. Blue quickly checked his pulse, biting his cheek at the chill of his skin. It was there, but thready, and Vio didn’t stir as Blue checked him over for any injuries.

He let out a sigh of relief when the search turned up empty, but Blue knew the danger wasn’t over yet. Hyrule’s warning echoed through his head, fear buzzing beneath his skin as he quickly looked around. The portals had torn him from Red, and it seemed Vio and Shadow had been separated just the same.

This was not the way he wanted to be his night, but as he hefted Vio onto his back, at least he knew he would have felt the same.

Blue set off again, slower now with Vio’s weight, but not by much. The nerd had never been great at taking care of himself, no matter how much Blue fussed and Red tried to spoil him. He wasn’t as light as Shadow had been, but he was far lighter than Blue had been expecting. If he wasn’t already in trouble, Blue would’ve been chewing him out for it. As it was, he bit his tongue and soldiered on, filing away the concern for later.

Perhaps for much, much later, depending on how this played out.

Blue had been giving Vio his space, it was the least he could do after nearly getting him killed. The grudge was expected, and Blue had honestly been bracing for worse. Vio’s cold shoulder was nothing new, they’d never gotten along very well over the years to begin with. But this time, Blue knew he deserved every glare and avoided conversation, and no matter how much it stung, he would take it. He’d put Vio through far worse for far longer, and neither of them were the best at actually talking things out.

Blue sighed, refocusing on his footing and filing away the guilt for later. It was going to be a long night, and he didn’t need to make it any longer.

\---

Green was a little worried. Okay, maybe not just a little, but that was really all he could show at the moment. Inside he may have been panicking quite a bit, but Red didn’t need to know that, not when he was already on the verge of tears.

Being thrown into a portal right as he was about to sleep was _not_ a fun experience, but coming out on the other end to the sound of Red’s distant shouts was even worse. He’d nearly run into several trees as he’d stumbled through the overgrown, dark forest to reach him, heart beating a mile a minute when he finally broke into the small clearing. And then his blood ran cold, stuttering his steps as he saw what the shouting had been about.

Red was on his knees beside Shadow’s still form on the forest floor, ear pressed to his chest before his head whipped up, amber eyes shining as they landed on Green. It was like a switch had been flipped, instinct taking over and smoothing out his expression, unsticking his feet even as fear clawed within. He kneeled on Shadow’s other side, pressing two fingers against a cool neck as he acted as calm as possible.

“H-He’s still breathing, but his pulse…” Red sniffled, and Green pulled back his fingers with a frown. “Green, we have to find Vio!”

Green sighed, peering around the dark, mysterious forest. There was no telling where the others would be, and with Shadow unconscious from the bond’s strain, choosing the wrong direction could prove a fatal decision.

It was times like these that Green hated being the leader.

“It’s going to be alright, Red,” Green set a hand on Red’s shoulder, meeting his watery eyes calmly. “Take some deep breaths for me, okay?”

Red nodded, taking shaky breaths as Green leaned back on his heels in thought. It was such a big risk to move location in a foreign land with an injured companion. In a situation like this, Vio likely wouldn’t take such an uncalculated risk. Green bit his cheek, staring down at Shadow’s pinched expression, noticing the way he shifted ever so slightly in his sleep. Green made up his mind, swallowing down the worry that came with it.

“We’re going to camp here for now. If Shadow wakes up, he can help us find Vio,” Green nodded, assuring himself just as much as Red.

“Should one of us go scout for the others?” Red wiped his eyes, staring down at Shadow worriedly. “What if Vio’s all alone out there?”

“Neither of them are injured,” Green hummed, ignoring the clear fact that he had no idea if that was true. “It’ll be safer to travel when we can actually see where we’re going. There could be anything lurking in these woods, and splitting up will only put us more at risk.”

Red nodded solemnly, tucking a lock of hair behind Shadow’s ear. He turned back to Green, a sad smile on his lips as he reached out his other hand, beckoning. Green leaned forward, allowing Red to do the same to his hair, closing his eyes as a warm forehead pressed against his.

“It’ll be okay, Greenbean,” Red murmured softly. “They’re going to be alright.”

Green tried to take Red’s word for it, just as he had taken Green’s.

\---

Blue felt like he’d been walking for hours when it finally happened.

Vio’s weight had shifted on his back, arms circling his shoulders with the beginnings of wakefulness, and it sent a spike of adrenaline through him to feel. He peered over his shoulder, finding Vio’s face scrunched up in discomfort, and quickened his pace. It was still just as dark, and Blue was just as unsettled about it, but now at least he wasn’t entirely alone.

“Vio, you up?” Blue called, louder than he needed to, just to feel another shift against him. “Come on bookworm, you’ve slept long enough.”

Vio hummed in annoyance against his neck and Blue resisted the urge to laugh, relief coursing through him. With every step forward, Vio stirred more, annoyed sounds becoming pained hisses as he awoke. Blue buried his concern, trying to stay calm as guilt and worry buzzed through him.

“Status?” he spoke softer now, flinching as Vio winced even at the low tone.

“Head hurts…” Vio muttered, then paused. “Where…”

“New world, no clue,” Blue grunted, sidestepping massive, twisting roots. “You’ve been out for a few hours.”

Vio fell silent, and Blue nearly stopped to check on him before he felt Vio begin to move in his grasp.

“Put me down,” Vio’s voice was soft, tired, and distinctly annoyed now--back to how it had been these last few days. “I can walk on my own, thank you very much.”

“No, you can’t,” Blue huffed, tightening his grip as Vio weakly pushed against him. “Your soulmate is nowhere in sight. If you really think--”

“Put me _down!_ ”

“No!”

Blue stopped, gritting his teeth in annoyance as Vio continued to struggle. There was so little strength behind it, and Blue knew the moment he set Vio down it would be impossible to get the stubborn man to accept help. Vio’s body shook where it was pressed against his back, and in moments of weak struggling, he finally slumped, breathing ragged even as he tried to hide it.

“Done being an idiot now?” Blue muttered, and Vio huffed, begrudgingly wrapping his arms back around Blue’s neck. “Great. Don’t make yourself pass out again, _please_.”

“Whatever,” Vio whispered as Blue started walking once more. “I don’t know why you’re helping me...”

“I don’t know Vio, why the hell do you _think?_ ” Blue snapped, simmering in his concern-turned-annoyance.

“Perhaps because Red and Green would be pissed if you didn’t?”

“You don’t think I’d be pissed too if you were hurt?”

“Not really, no.”

“Goddesses, you’re insufferable,” Blue hissed, but he couldn’t deny the guilt that stung in his chest at the calm way Vio had stated it. Like it was some undeniable truth, that Blue didn’t care about him. Bull _shit_. Though he knew exactly why Vio felt that way, and he knew it was nearly all his fault. “I’m sorry I nearly killed you. I’m sorry your boyfriend almost died because of my stupid plan. But would it kill you to actually _talk to me_ about it rather than assume I wanted you dead?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Vio murmured, but his voice was softer now, conflicted as he fell silent.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Blue’s annoyance calming until he was only tired, frowning at the earth below as Vio stared out at the trees.

“...I can’t hold a grudge.”

“What?” Blue turned in surprise, but Vio wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“All those years I spent researching after Shadow’s death… Working until I couldn’t keep my eyes open, building my magic reserves until I had enough to finally bring him back… I spent every moment feeling like a traitor,” Vio spoke softly, and Blue felt his guilt burn coldly in his chest. “You never let me make amends for something I did when we were _kids_. I know I scared you all, I know falling for Shadow was a bad idea, but… you never gave me the chance to make amends.”

“Vi, do you remember the last time we saw Shadow before he sacrificed himself for us?” Blue sighed, kicking up leaves as he walked. “We had to save you from being _drowned in lava_. And then suddenly, Shadow is sacrificing himself for us? I know it doesn’t make up for what I did, but I had no reason to believe he was a good guy.”

“So what, you decide killing him is the answer?”

“I never asked for that--”

“Well I never asked to be a traitor!” Vio shouted, _actually_ shouted, and Blue nearly dropped him in shock. Vio never raised his voice, rarely showed even an ounce of emotion, and Blue stopped walking altogether as Vio caught his breath, trembling slightly against him. “Why could you never forgive me? Haven’t I earned your trust yet?”

“Of course I trust you, I just--” Blue swallowed, the weight of it all finally clicking into place. “I was just worried. I saw the way you were working, and don’t think I haven’t noticed how much weight you’ve lost--” Blue held his tongue, taking a deep breath as Vio huffed against him in defeat. “I trust you with my life, any day. But I didn’t trust you with your own.”

Silence, heavy with his words. Vio’s grip around him tightened ever so slightly.

“I’m sorry, Vi,” Blue murmured, finally starting to walk again. “I should have trusted you more.”

Vio nodded against his neck, breathing evening out, relaxing in his hold. They continued on, the sky through the dense foliage above finally beginning to lighten.

Then, finally, Vio whispered, “I’m sorry I worried you. I can’t say it won’t happen again, but…” Vio sighed, and Blue flushed as he felt a small kiss against his head. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“D-Don’t mention it,” Blue stammered, only flushing more as Vio laughed. “I don’t do it because I like you or anything. It’s just because, uh…”

“Red would be pretty unhappy if I was hurt?” Vio offered with a smirk, and Blue latched on with a nod.

“And I’m sure Green would prefer it if we got along--”

“Which is the only reason why I put up with you,” Vio agreed, a smile in his voice. “Definitely not for any other reason.”

“Nope, none at all,” Blue hummed, internally cursing himself for how hot his face felt. “I don’t like you one bit.”

“I can assure you, the feeling is mutual.”

Blue sighed, smiling in amusement as the tension broke. Vio chuckled against him, and Blue couldn’t help but join in, chest lightening and burning with warmth. Vio was different, that was for sure, but Blue was beginning to realize it was only in good ways. At that moment, he had never trusted his friend more.

\---

“What time is it?”

The sudden groan made Green startle, Red’s excited gasp quickly following as they both turned to look at Shadow. He was finally awake, propped up by his elbows and wincing at the pale sunlight that had begun to stream through the leaves. Then Red barreled into him and he froze, eyes wide on Green who barely held back a relieved laugh at the sight. Shadow slowly returned the hug, melting into it with an amused smile--and Green knew that feeling all too well, the comfort of Red’s hugs clear in his mind from the long night they had just spent together.

Red finally pulled away as Green approached, the two sitting on either side of the shade as Green helped get him into a sitting position. His face was still pale and his breathing shallow, but he was looking much better than when they’d found him hours before. Vio was obviously getting closer, and that was a huge weight off Green’s shoulders.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked softly, minding the way Shadow rubbed at his eyes in discomfort.

“Fine, just got a headache ‘s all,” Shadow sighed, and when he pulled his hands back he looked at them both sheepishly. “Did you two stay with me the whole time?”

“Of course we did!” Red nodded quickly. “We wouldn’t just leave you!”

“We were pretty concerned,” Green agreed, setting a hand on Shadow’s shoulder. “Glad to see you finally awake. It’s been several hours since we found you.”

“And Vio?” Shadow straightened up, worry painting his face in an instant.

“We haven’t found anyone else,” Green sighed, turning to look out at the trees. “But now that you’re awake…”

“He’s getting closer,” Shadow confirmed, peering in a specific direction, towards a dense thicket of bushes. “I can feel the bond getting stronger.”

“Then let’s go!” Red hopped up excitedly, full of energy despite the dark circles beneath his eyes. “Come on Green!”

“Shadow?” he gave the shade a once over and Shadow laughed uncertainly.

“Can’t feel my legs yet,” Shadow shrugged, but his disappointment was clear.

“Then we’ll just have to help you,” Green hummed with a smile, and before Shadow could react he slid an arm around his side and Red took the other, hoisting him to his feet.

“W-Wait, really, you don’t have to--”

“Relax, we’re happy to help!” Red chirped, holding Shadow’s arm across his shoulders. “Now let’s get you to Vio!”

Shadow’s ears flushed but he didn’t protest, letting Green and Red help him walk as they began to set off. After a few minutes, Shadow relaxed, allowing himself to be helped as his steps became less clumsy. He looked between Red and Green in surprise, then grateful acceptance, and Green felt his chest warm happily at the sight.

“Why are you both so nice to me?” Shadow finally asked, breaking the long silence. “I mean-- I really appreciate it and all, but I know I don’t have the best track record, so…”

“I know you’re a good person, Shadow,” Red smiled up at him, making Shadow’s eyebrows raise. “You saved us all! I’m really glad you’re back.”

Shadow’s ears reddened and Green held back a laugh, shaking his head at Red’s enthusiasm.

“You make Vio very happy,” Green hummed, and when Shadow’s eyes turned to him Green held his gaze firmly. “I never should have stopped him from trying to help you come back. It was the wrong choice, and I’m sorry I stopped you two from finding each other again. Vio’s been doing so much better since you came back, and I will never stop being grateful to you for that.” Green smiled, tilting his head earnestly. “And if Vio trusts you, then I do too.”

“I…” Shadow looked between them, a soft smile spreading across his lips. “Thank you. It means a lot to me, really.”

A distant shout caught their attention then, echoing through the trees ahead. Green felt panic fill him before it came again, and Red’s eyes lit up excitedly at the familiar voice.

“It’s Blue!” Red cheered, pulling them along eagerly. “Blue! We’re here!”

“Blue!” Green shouted too, Shadow chuckling between them as his steps became easier.

“Green, Red!” Blue’s voice echoed back. “I’ve got Vio!”

Shadow grinned, and in another moment they broke through the treeline, finding themselves in a sprawling, barren field. They looked around, Shadow standing on his own now and grinning as Blue and Vio appeared in the distance. Blue let Vio slide off his back, steadying the shorter man as he teetered on his feet, but Shadow was already running. Green and Red were a step behind, and looked on with smiles as Vio surged forward, meeting Shadow in the middle.

They hugged tightly, and Shadow shot Blue a grateful smile as the rest of them approached, making the man nod in embarrassment.

Red nearly tackled Blue the next moment, and Green chuckled as he joined his friends, beaming happily until Blue tugged him into the hug too. He held on tightly, drinking in the relief and laughter for these brief, stolen moments. Finally reunited, his team nearly as whole as they’d been before--or perhaps even moreso than ever, he realized.

Then a crackle of displaced air, and Green turned to find a looming portal, waiting a few yards away.

He frowned, but then a hand found his shoulder and Blue gave him a determined nod. Red smiled, Shadow gave a thumbs up, and when Vio pulled away, he gave Green a _look_. The silent look that said everything, but most of all, that Vio had his back.

“Alright then, team,” Green smiled, and despite the anxiety about entering another strange, new world, he felt confident. “Let’s go on an adventure.”


End file.
